OUR DESTINY ALONE
by The Several
Summary: [DONE!] Sacrificing himself to save Palm Brinks, Max dies with the Dark Genie, and the unthinkable happens to Monica. New weapons, new wardrobe, old friends & new foes emerge, as Monica travels worlds to bring him back.
1. Prologue

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**By The Several**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGUE**

-----------

"Hyaaaah!" shouted Monica as she swung her sword towards their gigantic foe, the demonic Dark Genie.

Along with Max, they ventured deep into the recesses of the Zelmite Mines in search of Zelmite ore. They found a room filled with the fuel, only to find that it was guarded by the fearsome giant.

The Dark Genie keels over, taken aback. It sneers angrily at Monica as it tried to hit her back. To its dismay, Monica evades, and shoots several fire bolts at its eye.

It screams in pain, and disappears to retreat. In its place was replaced with hundreds of its mini-clones, Mini Dark Genies. They all charge at the surprised girl with their sharp claws, only to be blown away by several hundred bullets from a lone gun.

Max, in a distant position, targeted the mini Dark Genies with precise accuracy from his customizable gun, _Reguel_ (only one of the things Max named it). _Desperado_, its machinegun form, was the one Max was currently using. With it, Max shot hundreds of bullets at the numerous foes the Dark Genie had summoned in its place.

As all the demons were depleted, the Dark Genie reappeared. Once it did, Monica prepares to attack again. She readies the Holy Deadalus Blade, her kingdom's legendary sword, for her special move.

"!Deadalus! – _Scoppio_!" she dictates, her hands doing hand gestures for a special spell. As she creates the final symbol, she throws her sword at the unsuspecting Dark Genie. As her sword made contact with the demon's body, a tremendous amount of energy was suddenly unleashed and a giant flame explosion emitted, hitting the giant demon with such tremendous force that he was sent crashing to the cave wall. The cave roof quakes, crashing rocks into the creature below.

The two heroes of time congratulate themselves at their victory, which was cut short as the demon rose up again from underneath the pile of rubble. As it does, Max and Monica notice that something was wrong. Their foe, although standing, was emitting some sort of strange black lightning. It cackled mercilessly, as it drew nearer into our two heroes.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You may have defeated me, but you won't survive either! Now that my demonic energy is uncontained, I will unleash it from the dark world and send it into this plane, destroying the mines... and the whole town as well!"

"Damn!" cursed Monica. "What do we do now?" She looks at Max to see if he had an idea.

Max examined the situation. _'Hmmm... If the energy was contained by the Dark Genie's body from the dark world, then that would mean that if another body would contain it, the explosion could be prevented!'_ Max then stopped himself as he thought again. _'No! It's not gonna work! There's no body big enough to contain that much energy! Unless…'_

Max looks at Monica, and to her surprise, Max's face was filled with regret and sorrow. Although it was, he tried his best to smile.

"Max?" Monica said, looking at him with that worried face -an ill omen of things to come.

As she uttered those words, she was taken by surprise as Max ran towards the Dark Genie.

"Max? What are you doing?" Monica yells at him, as she tried to follow him.

Max noticed Monica following him, and tries to run faster. Monica realized then what he wanted to do.

"Max, no! Don't!" she shouted as she sprinted up to catch him.

Max jumps towards the energy, his movement as if in slow motion. Monica caught up to him and tried to grab the back of his shirt to pull him away. She was going to make it…

With a quick swing, Max knocks her back and into the ground with his wrench, taking Monica by surprise. Monica slams into the ground.

As she looks up, there was Max, energy flowing throughout his body, the Dark Genie connected to him.

"Fool! What are you doing?" the Dark Genie said in a state of shock as it tried to take Max off of itself.

Max held on to the energy tightly, not letting go. "What else? I'm going to use my own body as a container for the energy, preventing you from resurrecting even after the explosion!"

"No! Get away!" screamed the Dark Genie desperately. But it was too late; it disappeared, leaving Max's lone floating body with enough energy to blow Palm Brinks sky-high.

Monica tried to run towards him, but Max gave warning shots with his gun to Monica.

"Don't come any closer, Monica! Even if I am able to contain this energy, there would still be enough strength outside of my body to destroy the mines!"

Monica was shocked. "B-But that means…"

Max nodded. "Yes, that means I need to take this energy with me."

"MAX, NO! DON'T!" Monica screamed desperately at him.

"Get out of these mines, Monica, or else my sacrifice will be in vain! Go!"

Monica hesitatingly ran away to the exit. As she does, she reluctantly looks back at Max. Tears flowed out of his eyes, as well as hers.

Max looked at her. "Monica... Monica, I…" He looks away. Monica does too, and runs towards the exit.

As she gets out, the mines exploded from behind her. The people outside watched as the pillars at the entrance of the Zelmite Mines collapsed, burying the only way in piles of rubble.

As she saw the entrance collapse, she fell to her knees.

A small dry tear dropped from her eye as she murmured weakly. "M-Max?"

As they heard the final collapsing pillars and explosions from inside the mines, the whole town fell silent.

Monica murmured again. "M-Max?" she says weakly, her eyes as if in a coma. She then looked up at the sky and screamed.

**"MMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"**

The sky then began to open up and heavy rain fell on to the silent town.

It fell on top of Monica's head, her tears dampening the ground, her rain of tears mixing with the cloud water.

It was the worst storm that had ever hit Palm Brinks.

**To be continued…**


	2. Mimick

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 1: Mimick----**

By The Several

------------

**Author:** _I'm taking a break at my other fic, DC2: A PRESENT DAY ERA. I can't come up with more for it! I guess I'm more of a drama-type action/adventure writer than a humor one. _

_Just a question: Does anyone know what Monica and Max's ages are? I heard (I dunno where) that Monica's 15, and Max is 13 or 12. Can't confirm it. Can somebody do?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not good, not good at all…" Dr. Dell confirms, as he shook his head in sorrow.

All of town was abuzz with the news of Max's death. Everyone in town knew of Max's generosity and kindness, and everyone was pretty shaken up. Who wasn't? Who wouldn't be? This kind of thing had never happened in the quiet town of Palm Brinks before. Most were sad, some cried, but none of them ever came close to what Monica was currently feeling.

Everyone also knew of the girl Max was always with. They were together for as long as she had arrived in town, and were closer than peas that were surgically connected to each other.

That is why the town was abuzz that day with the news of Monica's surprising sickness…

"Monica's shock has made her mute," the doctor said to the surprised Claire, who was taking care of the spaced-out Monica since that day when everything fell down. "It's a psychological sickness that happens to people when overwhelming shock overwhelms them. If there is a cure for this, only Monica would be able to break it."

Claire looked at the person she once knew as Monica, now an emotional wreck, with such sad eyes. She could not know how hard it was for her, but all she could do was sympathize her. Everyone in town did.

Every time Monica passed by, everyone could see how she looked at the ground with such empty eyes; her trail left hundreds of teardrops and sorrow. Ever since the incident, Monica had been wandering about town aimlessly. Everyone thought that if she was to get over it, it had to be by her own will.

-------------

Monica arrived at Max's house. After that meeting with the doctor and knowing about her strange illness, all she wanted to be right then was be alone.

She wandered around Max's house, her eyes still had the same nothingness in them, as if her very soul had been taken out.

She entered his room, and as she saw more of Max's tools, her eyes began to water and she fell to the ground on her knees.

'_Why did this have to happen?'_ she thought, her eyes dropped tears on the scattered paper on the ground, blueprints for more of Max's ideas. _'He didn't deserve this! He was such a nice person! He was always there for everyone! Why did he have to die?'_

She covered her face in shame, tears watering her hands. _'And what about me? Why did I deserve to live while he dies? I've done so many wrong things with my life, unlike Max who has done so much for this town... And he gets rewarded for his good deeds by dying!'_ She stands up and scans the room. The room was filled with toys and gadgets, only more proof of the once-living boy's happy attitude and immeasurable innocence.

'_I should have joined him… wherever he went… Maybe wherever it is might be happier place…'_ She began to leave the room when out of the corner of her eye she sees Max's gun.

_'No… It can't be…'_ she thought as she ran towards the item. It was Max's, that much she was sure of, but it wasn't the same gun Max always used.

'_He must've made another one based on the one Donny gave him…'_ She picked up the weapon and began to observe it and admire it. As she lifted it from the table from where it laid, she noticed a piece of paper pinned underneath it. She realized then that the gun was supposedly a gift for her -- if he lived, that is. It reads:

_"I made this for you so you'll carry a piece of me wherever you go. If you return to the future and I never see you again… Well, I hope this can remind you that I still do..."_

It was short and simple, a true Maximillian letter. As she read the footnote, she began to cry. Not of sorrow, but with underlying happiness and hope.

She picked up the gun and the gun holster that went with it. She strapped the holster on her waist, and she placed the gun inside the holster. She picked up her sword, and began to leave. She left town that very same day, and no one knew where she was going.

She didn't know what she was looking for.

All she knew, was that she had to find it.

_'I'm not going to give up so easily, even after all that's happened. Because if Max was going to say it, I want it straight from his mouth…'_

The wind blew from the open window inside Max's house. The note that came with the gun opened and came to view. The footnote was at the very bottom of the note. It was written in Max's handwriting with ink.

_"…That I still do love you. --Max"_

**To be continued...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Now armed with her kingdom's legendary sword -the _Daedalus_, her brassard, and her new weapon - her own specially designed gun (the gun's name will be given next chapter), she searches the world for something she is not sure of herself. As she travels, she meets her new foes, as well as a familiar friend with a surprising background...


	3. A Swordsman's Legacy

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 2: A swordsman's legacy----**

By The Several

-----------

**Author:** _Moosashi had mentioned that they were both 16, but it's really debatable. I did read from a reliable source (don't know where it came from and its not as accurate as you might think) though, that Max is 12/13 and Monica was 15. Besides, it's perfectly legal and natural for kids 12 or 13 of age to work in a shop (not in all countries, mind you)._

_And sorry about the misspelling of the sword, Oracle Master. I corrected the spelling from the ones in Chapter 1, but not in the Prologue, so bear with me. And bacon._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica arrives at the crystal mountain of Chogal Tov, east of the town of Palm Brinks.

She didn't know why she went there, but she was there, like she was being pulled into something she couldn't understand.

Ever since she left town she had also modified her clothes. It was a new beginning for her after all, and she knew it would be fit for the occasion.

She had modified her _Pumpkin Shorts_ costume – the top, similar but in the form of a leather vest; her shorts, longer but less tight for more movement; and now, she's sporting a new blue scarf around her neck. Truly a unique way to start the day.

--------------

Chogal Tov, 'the mountain of pure crystal' as it was known, was indeed living up to its name. Only the steep reddish path up the oddly shaped mountain of nearly transparent crystal was not made of _Rembrite_, the mineral Exorcism Crystals were made of.

'_People in this time don't know the true use of this powerful mineral yet_,_'_ Monica thought. She looks at her sword, as it began to glow in resonance with the surrounding Rembrite_. 'What's more, it's what the Daedalus sword is made of…'_

As she continues walking along the upward path, she had suddenly remembered where the path would end.

'_That's right… In my time, the path ends at Raybrandt kingdom… my kingdom…'_ She stops to think for a moment. _'Should I? Was the kingdom there in this time, 100 years from mine? Maybe— '_

To her surprise, a cluster of strange creatures suddenly materialized around her position. They were dark and violet in color, but because of their shade, it was difficult to make out their form. They exhausted purple fumes, similar to the Dark Genie and the Dark Element's toxic breath.

'_I didn't know there were dark creatures here in this time period_,_'_ she thought, as the dark beings moved closer. _'…And I don't think they were supposed to. Something's going on here…'_

As she tried to make sense of it, the dark creatures lunged in for the kill. She jumps away to evade, and readies her own weapons.

'_You started it, now I'm fighting back.'_ She takes out her sword, and provokes them with a hand gesture that says 'come and get her'. The dark creatures lunged again, but this time, Monica was ready. As they come in, Monica swings her sword side to side. More jump from behind her, and she rolls forward to evade them. As she gets back up, an enemy had readied itself for an attack, so she had to use her sword as a shield. More of the creatures just kept appearing, but it was time for a turnabout.

She swings her sword up with a back flip, taking the ones in front as they were instantly vaporized in defeat. She kicks several more from with her landing, but only knocking them back. She does a full sword spin, taking at least 10 down, but it wasn't enough.

She jumps as high as she could, and the creatures jumped too to follow her. While in midair, she charges up her magic and sends down a rain of fiery blasts down her surprised foes. 20 to 30 vaporized as she landed. _'Hmmm… a hundred left. This could take awhile…'_

"Need help?" said a woman's voice from out of nowhere. Suddenly, whoever it was jumped in the middle of all the chaos and took down several with her sword. As she spins out of the way, it was revealed to Monica the familiar fighter. It was Milane.

Milane readied her sword again, but this time, she was joined by Monica. Together, they took down half the remaining creatures like each fighter knew what the other fighter was going to do next. Almost synchronically, the two outmatched the dark spawns.

Unfortunately, more just materialized - and from out of nowhere too.

"Well, this is certainly a predicament," Milane said to Monica as they both backed up to the numerous numbers of dark creatures they had to deal with. "Any ideas?"

Although unable to speak, Milane reads her mouth. _'Only one: duck.'_

As Monica finishes moving her lips, Milane ducks out of the way, allowing Monica to take out the newest additionto her battlearsenal – a platinum handgun with the word _Maximilian_ carved on the side. As she points it at the numerous creatures that were before her, she began unleashing a heavy payload of bullets at her enemies, taking down waves of them as they tried to lunge forward.

Her other hand puts down the sword and places it on the top of the gun and began moving her lips for a spell. As she finishes, the gun glows, and a widespread of blazing bullets rained on the enemies, taking them all down in the blast. The gun-magic combo worked, and every last of her enemies was instantly vaporized.

As the two combatants exhale in exhaustion and dust off the dirt in their clothes, Monica thought of Milane's familiar sword style and decided to ask her about it.

Although unable to speak, Milane was able to read her mouth's movements. "What am I doing here, you ask?" Milane replied. "Well, there was nothing better to do in town, so I decided to go travel the world for adventure."

_'Reminds me of when Max and I…'_ Monica thought to herself, looking down and remembering the painful memories she had.

Seeing as to what Monica was feeling, Milane tried to comfort her. "I saw what you named that gun Max made for you."

Monica then looked to her in surprise. "Yep, I know all about the gun Max intended to give you. Matter of fact, Max came to me with the idea, and I gave him what he needed to make that gun… It's real nice of you to name it after him." Monica blushed, but then remembered what she had to ask.

_'Milane, what sword style are you using?'_

Again reading her mouth, she answered, "My style? Oh, this sword style I'm using is my own. I made my own sword style a few years ago, and then developed special swords to suit the style. I wouldn't be selling swords if I knew nothing about them, you know." She then shook her head in disappointment. "Problem is, nobody needs to learn sword-fighting anymore. You're probably the first person I've seen using a sword in a long while. What a coincidence our sword skills are pretty similar."

Monica looked away in surprise. _'Coincidence nothing! I can't believe the person who invented the sword style I'm currently using is Milane! She's the mother of one of the most powerful sword styles known on this planet!'_ She then looks at Milane who sat down to rest for a moment, and thought some more. _'That means she knows more about the sword style than I do… Maybe I can learn some things from her…'_

"So… you were the ones who defeated my Dark Spawnlings did you?" A voice said from above.

Monica and Milane looked up, to see several shadows on a higher part of the mountain, overlooking them. From the tone, Monica was sure that the voice came from a woman, probably older. Although she cannot place it, the voice seemed to familiar to her…

"And who are you?" Milane asked the mysterious group as she readies her sword in case of a battle. "Are you the ones who summoned those creatures to attack us?"

"Yes we are," the voice replied. As she was the only one speaking from the group, it was easy to conclude that she was the leader. "As for who we are…"

"…You shall address us as the Dark of Ancients."

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The new enemy identifies themselves as the Dark of Ancients, and as the leader's identity is revealed, Monica realizes there is more to the Ancient Ones and their deadly Star of Oblivion. As the Dark Element and the Dark Genie's existence are questioned, Monica must find the secret to the mystery to ensure her future kingdom's existence…


	4. The Dark of Ancients

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 3: The Dark of Ancients----**

By The Several

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Dark of Ancients?" asked Milane in surprise. Neither her nor Monica has heard of this particular group.

"That's right," said the leader, her face still hidden in the shadows like the rest of her group. They were all wearing tattered cloaks that masked their identity.

'_What do you want?'_ asked Monica, moving her mouth so the leader could read her words.

"You can't speak, huh?" said the leader unwittingly."And what we want is our business. You just happened to be on the road when we got here."

"Is that why you sent those creatures of yours to attack us? Looks to me that you know perfectly who we are!" asked the enraged Milane who thought that the conversation was going nowhere. She readies her sword, and as does Monica.

Seeing their reaction, the leader chuckled. "Funny… You really think you can beat us all with just the two of you? I'm sure as fighters, you are aware of your opponent's battle strength, and can see that you are clearly outmatched!"

The two combatants grinded their teeth, and had to agree with the leader's comment. Monica had learned to read her enemy's battle aura, and could clearly see that the group before her that calls themselves "The Dark of Ancients" were geniune fighters and were no pushovers.

"Hmmm, nice to see that you know your place," remarked the leader, her stance more confident as she crossed her arms underneath her cloak.

"So what are you here for then? Come to finish us off now that your little cronies have failed?" asked Milane.

"No… I'm just here to ask you what you know of the Star of Oblivion."

Monica's heart jumped as she heard the question. The Star of Oblivion. The summoned destruction spell of the Ancient Ones that posed as a moon which nearly destroyed their world. The weapon that the Dark Element controlled Sirus for to obliterate humankind.

Seeing as how Milane didn't react to the question, the leader concluded she did not know anything about it. But she saw how Monica reacted to the question, and suddenly took out her sword and aimed it at Monica from above

"So you know something, huh? Well, spill it!" the leader said, her tone changed and she was angrier than before, as though something about the Star of Oblivion meant something to her.

'_The Star of Oblivion…'_ muttered Monica, as the leader reads her lips. _'It was the spell summoned by the Ancient Ones to…purify our world. The Dark Element controlled a person from the past to obtain control of it, and we stopped him.'_ She stopped to look at the ground again, her sadness returning. _Me and Max…_ she thought to herself.

"Max, huh?" the leader smirked; the words took Monica by surprise. _Did she read my mind?_

"So you and Max were the ones who killed the Dark Element and the Dark Genie… As I thought," the leader said as she lowered her head and thought of something. "So that means both Enders failed…"

She then looked at the intense faces of Monica and Milane staring at her, with faces that could crush stone. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I didn't come here to fight!" She then chuckles a little. "Well, at least not yet… Tell me, do you know what an Ender is?"

"An Ender? Monica, do you know what she's talking about?" asked the confused Milane, thinking that only Monica and the leader were actually understanding each other.

'The Star of Oblivion is an example of an Ender… an Ender to humankind,' she muttered.

"You're right," replied the leader. "But that's not all of it. You see, the Dark Element and the Dark Genie were created from the same origins..."

"And who better to create such powerful dark forces...other than the Ancient Ones themselves!"

"That's right," said the leader to the surprised duo. "Thousands of years ago, the Ancient Ones summoned the Star of Oblivion into the sky, and the Dark Element - who was born from the darkness of man - was used by the Ancient Ones to activate the Star of Oblivion in case man became needlessly violent and threatened the world."

"But there was one other Ender you saw but did not know of… The Makeshift Omega, a powerful explosion that could destroy the fault near the town called Palm Brinks, enough to cause the world to shatter. The Dark Genie – who was created from greed and useless needs - was supposed to have summoned it, but it failed when your friend Max trapped the energy within himself."

"I guess that's too bad…" said the leader with a hand gesture and a sigh. Her eyes then suddenly became serious, piercing Monica suddenly with an illfeeling. "…But that won't stop us, and neither should you!"

She then creates complicated hand gestures and casts a spell. A black void on the mountain wall suddenly opened up, and out of it was summoned a creature that was similar to the dark creatures they have fought just minutes ago. As it appeared, it shrieked a piercing noise, and shot black lasers out of its eyes at Monica and Milane.

"If you manage to survive Gravahas the SpawnKnight," she said, referring to the creature she just summoned, "...then you know what we are capable of. This creature is only a fraction of what we can do, and battling all of us will ensure your demise. If you survive, go home and stay there…"

She then removes her cape, surprising Monica that the leader lookedjust like her! Her hair was black and was put up, her eyes were red, but overall, she looked just like Monica!

"…Use your time wisely, because you don't know when it's going to end. Bye now!" With a goodbye gesture, she and her group disappeared in a burst of black mist, leaving Monica with a mystery to solve, and a giant demon to defeat.

She takes out her sword and clashes it with Milane's. "You ready to take it down?" Milane asked.

Monica smirks. _'Let's end this.'_

**To be continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Monica decides that to defeat her new enemies, Monica must learn all of the techniques she had never learned before from the creator of the swordstyle she uses, Milane. And after knowing that the mystery leader looked a lot like her, she concludes that it is more than a coincidence. Also, it's time to see what the new train can do, as it is used to go to the destroyed Moon Flower Palace, and solve the mystery behind the Ancient Ones and their so-called "Enders"...


	5. Restarting a Journey

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 4: Restarting a Journey----**

By The Several

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milane jumps high into the air, twice what she normally could do, and dives for an overhead attack on Gravahas the SpawnKnight. Her sword makes contact on the dark creature's head, smashing it to the ground with enough force to send it under the hard mountain floor.

She jumps back to regroup with Monica. "Whoa! I feel lighter than usual! This is going to be easy!"

Althoughher sword style made Milane superior in swordplay, Monica was a more experienced in learning battle tactics and strategy.

_Something's not right_, she thought. _Could it be?…_ _'Milane, don't move!'_ she "shouts" at Milane, making hand gestures to stop her from moving.

"What? What's wrong?" Milane asks confusingly.

'_Don't jump. This creature can control gravity.'_

"What? No way!"

'_Gravahas… derived from the word_ _"gravity"_ _in the Ancient tongue...And your sudden ability to jump twice as high… It's surely more than a coincidence,'_ Monica explains. _'The moment you jump again, this creature will increase the gravity, plunging you into the ground…'_

"…And I'll be nothing but a flat pancake. I get it," Milane replies, now more worried than confident. "Any ideas?"

Before Monica could say anything, Gravahas unleashes black fireballs from its mouth and shoots it at the sword-wielding duo. They evade sideways on opposite sides, and prepares to make a counterattack.

Monica takes out her gun, and starts clicking away on the trigger, sending hundreds of bullets flying at the demonic figure. Gravahas only raises its hands, and the bullets start dropping to the ground, never making it to the target.

"Even your bullets won't work? Great, what if he uses super gravity on us both?" Milane asks while dodging more of Gravahas' infernal fireballs.

'_If it could do that, it would have done so long ago,'_ Monica replied. '_My guess is it can only control gravity up to a certain range around its perimeter.'_

"Great… So we just stay away from it? Then what?"

Monica returns her gun to the holster, and aims her open hand at the enemy. _'Then we use something like this,'_ she replies, as blasts of energy erupted from her hand, shooting beams of different elements at the SpawnKnight. Being unaffected by gravity, Gravahas takes every one of the beams and falls down on the ground.

As it stands back up, Milane was ready to take her turn at it.

"Stay down!" she exclaims, taking a big swing that takes direct contact with the SpawnKnight's head. It screams in pain. In retaliation, it swings back, but Milane was able to evade it by jumping sideways.

'_Milane, no! Get back!' _mouths Monica. But unable to speak, Milane couldn't hear her, and falls right into the SpawnKnight's trap.

Gravahas opens its mouth wide open, and unleashes a fast, concentrated, straight dark beam. It hits Milane in the leg, shooting right through it.

"Aaaaauuuuggghhh!" Milane screams in pain, as she falls down on the ground. The DarkSpawn closes in for the kill.

"!Daedalus! – _Percez_!" Monica chants, surprising both Milane and Gravahas that Monica was able to speak again.

As Monica chants, her sword began being surrounded by mystical blue energy. As the energy engulfs the whole sword, it crystallizes and hardens, shaping the sword like an ice spear.

Monica throws it at her foe, and as Gravahas makes a desperate attempt to take it down with his gravity ability, it fails as the magic energy that covers the sword protects it and it continues to fly towards the SpawnKnight, unstopped.

The ice sword goes through the SpawnKnight's chest, and out his back. The sword smacks into the mountain wall, leaving Gravahas with a big hole in the chest. It screams violently in pain, and began glowing like crazy. It shouts one final scream, and as Monica and Milane look away from the blinding light it produced, it disintegrated to non-existence.

-------------------

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Milane shouted in pain, as Dr. Dell in Palm Brink's clinic treated the hole in leg. "Man, that hurts!"

"I recommend you don't do anything that involves jumping, hopping, strutting, or any other type of movement that could stir your wound," Dr. Dell notes as he covers the wound in bandages.

"Guess I won't be able to go with Monica," sighed Milane. "Where is that samurai girl anyway?"

-------------------

"You need der train?" asked Cedric in surprise to Monica's request.

'_Yes… I need it to go to the ruins of the Moon Flower Palace,'_ Monica explains, unable to speak again, but Cedric was able to read her mouth's movements. _'My guess is that the Ancient Ones might have a clue inside that palace about what the Dark of Ancients was trying to achieve… whatever that may be.'_

"I see," replies Cedric. He then shakes his head and says, "But the train is only fer commercial use, and it doesn't go as far as the Moon Flower Palace. Sorry, lass, but you'll have to think of another way to get there without walking."

Monica was about to leave when Cedric says, "Then again, maybe we CAN do something about it. Meet me back in a week, and I'll see what I can do."

Monica smiles in joy. _That's enough time for me to get into training_, she thinks. Her enemies are more powerful than anything she's ever experienced, and taking them down would certainly require more strength, more swordplay…

So, Monica pleads Milane for help, asking to train under her. Although injured, Milane agrees, and their training began that very day.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as all enlightening as Monica hoped.

-------------------

"Aaaaah!" Monica screamed, she drops to the ground as her sword fell from her hand in defeat.

Opposite to her in a distance, Milane stood even with her wounded foot, using her sword as a crutch. "That's pathetic! C'mon, samurai girl, I'm hurting on one leg, unable to jump - yet I'm still beating you!… Can I call you samurai girl?"

Monica tries to stand up. _'Damn! Why can't I do well? What's wrong with me?'_

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you," Milane replies. "It's because you're thinking too much… I know you're thinking about that leader who looks like you – who I will refer to as the 'Dark Monica' from now on, and you're thinking about how you were able to speak and cast a spell, even though you're mute."

"Well, here's an answer for you," continued Milane. "There are no answers, okay? The moment your mind wanders in battle, you're dead. Those guys were dead serious, and next time, you'll end up worse than having a wounded leg like I did."

"And I'm forgetting one thing… you're thinking about Max," Milane pointed out, the mere mention of his name brought Monica to sadness.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Milane shouted at her, causing her to take attention. "Look… Max sacrificed himself so you could live. The best thing you could do is use that life and use it well! Now, let's get on with the training!"

Monica nodded in agreement, more concentrated now. With Milane's words, she was determined to stay alive… so she could bring Max back too somehow.

But all the while during that week of training, she kept wondering…

'_Was it Max who lent me a voice to cast that spell, even for just a while?'_

-------------------

After a week, the preparations for the new train was complete, and was ready to take Monica to the Moon Flower Palace.

The unveiling of the train was in progress, and all ofthe townspeople came to the station to see its first launch. As the covering of the train was removed, the name _Blackstone Ragna _on the side of the train was revealed, and its obviously advanced mechanisms were shown -the next step in train evolution. The crowd cheered as the engines were started, and it was ready to go.

Monica and a few others stepped into the train, and it is lifted off to its destination.

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Monica and her friends continue on the journey to the Moon Flower Palace. But on the way, they meet one of the members of the Dark of Ancients, and an action-packed train battle ensues. Will the train be able to take so much abuse from the Dark of Ancient's weapons? And what is the _Blackstone Ragna_ really capable of?

**Author:** _Just a question: What does OC mean? I've seen Oracle Master use it one time, and I'm curious to know what it means. And can everyone please update their stories? I feel so lonely, updating alone!_


	6. The First Servant

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 5: The First Servant----**

By The Several

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train's whistle blows as it enters the Rainbow Butterfly Forest. The train still basically had to follow the original train route, but will go off ramp as it reaches the track end to stay on course towards the Moon Flower Palace.

"It'll be smooth sailing from here on out," says Cedric from inside the train.

'_Thank you,' _Monica replies to him. _'With this, we'll be able to go to the Moon Flower Palace in no time.'_

"Think nothin' of it, lass," replied Cedric with a waving hand. "We all owe you kids a lot, saving the world and all that."

_'But you were a part of that too, Mr. Cedric—'_

"I could only take you to where you were supposed to… The rest was up to you," Cedric interrupted. "Fighting… Changing the world… I couldn't do all that. Not just because I don't have one of your stones, but maybe because I was afraid to…"

"See, lass… changing the world, changing time itself… I don't think I could handle all that." He then looks outside the window, staring at the moving sky. "But you… you're stronger than anyone I've ever seen... you're stronger than I actually thought you were, lassie… Hopefully, I can become the same…"

Monica smiles at him. Monica could see the fire in his eyes, the determination. They reminded her of her dad…

"Well, good thing you thought of using this train," said Milane who arrived at the scene, still using her sword as a crutch. "Now even with this wounded leg, I can come with you."

"I thought the doctor said you weren't allowed to come?" asked Cedric.

Milane dismissed his comment saying, "Ah, what does that quack kn—"

Suddenly there was an explosion on the side of the truck, sending a quake to the passengers inside.

Donny came running from the engine room in panic. "Everyone! Some crazy scoot is tearin' down our train!"

Monica looks out the window, and there it was. Alongside the train, a black car-like contraption with a huge cannon on the back was shooting at the Blackstone Ragna.

_'It's one of them,'_ "said" Monica to the others, getting their full attention to what they were dealing with.

"This is bad," Donny says. "If that goon keeps shootin' at this 'ere train… we're dead! This is bad! Real bad!"

"Then we'll have to be _badder_," replied Cedric as he left for the engine room. He looks at Monica saying, "You'll have to try to take him down from atop the train."

Monica nods, and heads for the stairs. She climbs up to the top of the train, which was moving at a really high speed. One slip, and she could be nothing but a smear on the ground.

Alongside the train was one of the members of the Dark of Ancients on ablack-colored vehicle. It moves faster to align itself with where Monica was standing. Driving the vehicle, the member of the Dark of Ancients looks up at Monica and says, "Greetings, I am Ignatz the Rider, a Servant under the Dark of Ancients."

_'So you ARE one of them…'_ Monica mouths under her breath. 

"Yes," replies Ignatz with a smirk. "And our leader says she is quite disappointed in you. She gave you a change to survive and you ignored her… Now, we cannot ignore your foolishness. It's time to say goodbye!"

With that, the Servant (as the members of the Dark of Ancients were called) aims the vehicle's cannon at Monica, and shoots her with ghostly beams of energy. Monica evades aside, but nearly looses her footing at the slippery traintop.

Countering back, Monica takes out her gun and began her trigger-happy blasting at the dark vehicle. Ignatz's vehicle slows down and speeds up in different intervals to evade her shots.

"Whoa, that was close, kid! You nearly put a scratch on 'Cerbholg' here…" Ignatz says, patting to his vehicle to which he refers to as "Cerbholg."

"So sorry," said Ignatz with a grin. "…but you have to die now." With that, he charges up the vehicle's gun, and aims it at the train itself.

_'No! Everyone!'_ Monica mouths desperately, as she worries about everyone below her.

But at that moment, Cerbholg is hit with cannonfire from an unknown source. Monica looks to her side, as she sees Cedric armed with a mounted machinegun sort-of weapon.

"Looks like you needed help," Cedric says to Monica.

Ignatz brushes off the smoke from the shot and looks at his attacker. "An old man? Hey… You put a scratch on my baby! You are so dead, old man!" Ignatz says as he dashes off and aims the gun at Cedric.

'_Oh no you don't!'_ said Monica, as she aimed her gun again, and both her and Cedric began shooting at Ignatz of the Dark of Ancients.

The two factions began a shootout as they drove on the forests of the Rainbow Butterfly woods. Ignatz gets a lucky shot and takes down the weapon Cedric was using. He then focuses his attention on the train and starts slugging it with Cerbholg's cannon.

_'No! At this rate, the train won't last much longer!'_ said Monica to Cedric.

Cedric understood perfectly what she meant, so he looks down and then smirks at the young girl. To her surprise, Cedric jumps off the train and lands on Cerbholg's hood, and with it, onIgnatz.

"Trying to handle me yourself, old man? I'll make you pay for putting a scratch on my baby!"

"I don't think so, lad! Have at thee!"

Cedric took out his wrench and Ignatz took out his knife. They began a battle while the vehicle ran alongside the train, but slowing down as Cedric distracted him from going after the train.

_'Cedric!'_ cried Monica desperately to the old man, who was now getting further from them and lagging behind the train.

Cedric then gets an idea and jams his wrench into the vehicle's controls, making it short-circuit and swerve like crazily.

Cedric looks to the Blackstone Ragna one last time, before Cerbholg turns over and crashes to the side…

'_Cedric, NO!'_ Monica fell on her knees as the train leaves the Rainbow Butterfly woods without the train's maker. _'Damn! Damn! DAMN!'_ she curses to herself as she pounds her fists on the train's roof.

She remembers Max, who lost his life to save hers and the town's.

She remembers Milane, who lost one leg, trying to fight her battles.

And now, she loses another – Max's mechanical mentor. It was too much for her to bear, as she continues on towards the Moon Flower Palace…

--------------------

The train stops outside the ruined gates of the Moon Flower Palace. She and Max have been here many months ago, and saw the death of an innocent misguided magician, killed by his own anger - known only as the Dark Element.

As Monica gets off the train, everyone stares around her, knowing she saw everything that happened back at that fight with Ignatz. They haven't even arrived at the destination, and they have already taken their first casualty.

Mina, the girl who works in city hall, had also gone on the train,and now she tried to see how Monica was doing.

"Monica… you okay?"

Monica shrugs her off with a nod. _'I'm fine.'_

"Being so unstable, maybe I should go with you inside—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Monica looks at her with empty eyes_. 'No. This time I'll go alone. I don't want anyone else involved in my conflict.'_

Everyone then watches her go inside the palace alone, and the door of the palace shuts from behind her with a slam.

--------------------

Inside in the halls of the Moon Flower Palace, Monica notices that all the lights in the hall were open, and that it was not dusty even after not being visited for so long.

'_Something's definitely up…'_ Monica muttered.

"Hello, child," said an unknown voice from above.

Monica looks up, and sees a cloaked woman on the second floor of the grand hall, standing confidently on the railing.

"My name is Nieves of the Snow, and I've come here to make sure you die."

**To be continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Monica meets Nieves of the Snow, and realizes how she got her nickname. With Monica up against such a powerful magic-caster, she realizes that she needs a hand. A friend comes along to help her, but will her new ally end up like the ones from her previous battles – down or dead?

**Author:** _Is the girl from city hall named Mena or Mina? I can't remember. Can anyone tell me? Thanks._


	7. voices that carry

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 6: voices that carry----**

By The Several

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_One of the Dark of Ancients?'_ Monica asked to the person who called herself 'Nieves of the Snow,' suspecting that the only answer would be yes.

Unsurprisingly, it was. "Yes, I am a Servant of the Dark of Ancients. Some call me the 'lady with the white flesh,' though I don't know why." As she says those words, Monica examined her face, which was in truth, the whitest skin she's ever seen. The complexion was almost close to that of ice or snow. Every time she spoke, cold breath fell from her mouth. _That's weird…_ Monica thought. _It's hot in here, and yet…_

"But I'm not hear to talk," Nieves said 'coldly' as she removed her cape, revealing her white clothes that almost matched her skin. "…I am here to kill you." She then takes out a staff from her cape, thrusts it on the floor, and began chanting an incantation.

"!Laevatein! – _Tempraturis Invierno_!" Her staff suddenly released millions of snow particles and a great cold wind filled the great hall of the Moon Flower Palace. As time went on, the walls, the floor, and the roof were covered with ice and snow. It was instant-winter in a spell - just add magic.

Monica was up to her knees in snow, and she knew that without her voice she couldn't cast any powerful spells, as she was unable to recite the incantations. She decided to escape to where there was no snow, and think up of a strategy.

Surprising Nieves, she jumps behind her. As she was expecting an attack, she guarded herself and didn't foresee that Monica instead ran towards the next room to escape the winter of magic.

"Don't think you can run away! I am here to kill you, and kill you I shall do!" She follows Monica towards the other room – a long hallway. Monica looked back, and to her surprise – even as the 'lady with the white flesh' moved, her cape generated snow and ice.

_It's like everything she touches turns to ice! How am I gonna escape her magic winter if she is the winter itself?_

Monica then decides to 'action first, think later,' and turns around to attack. She raises her hand, and sends searing wisps of fire at the lady of snow. No facial expression changed with Nieves, as icicle spikes shot from the ground to prevent the fireballs from reaching their target.

Monica tries to outrun the snow lady, but even before she reaches the next room, the lady in white shoots a fast, chilly wind that sent her flying. The doors open forcefully, as she flies and lands hard on the next room to where she was sent flying.

Monica could barely stand up, nor think of a better way to handle her frosty adversary. As she staggers to get up, Nieves had already entered the room and was ready to end their one-sided battle.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late! The previous hallways were filled with slippery ice." Monica looks to the doorway and sees Mena. "So you're the one who's doing it… Not to be rude or anything, but I really hate being cold." Nieves turns around to Mena, and concentrates on her instead.

_'Mena, no! Get out of here! You can't take her!'_

Mena takes out a collapsible rod from her side and replies, "Sorry, but I thought you needed help… and it seemed I wasn't wrong."

"So… you hate cold, eh?" Nieves said to her, quite annoyed. Suddenly, her eyes glowed and 'burning' hatred made of ice rose from her person. "NO ONE DISRESPECTS THE ICE OF NIEVES!"

"Looks like I got her attention, Monica… you better get out of here and find a way to take her down! Meanwhile, I'll get her busy."

What Mena said was true. Nieves was so annoyed at her, that she wasn't concentrating on her real task anymore: Monica. It was her chance, and although she didn't want to – for fear of another loss like last time – she had no choice.

Monica dashes for the next room, leaving Mena with a very ticked-off lady in white.

"Looks like she's a little angry…" As she said those words, more ice and snow came from Nieves' cape. Mena shields her eyes with her arms and her rod. "Scratch that, she's quite rather extremely mad… You know, um, think igloo… the icy crystals might calm your rage…" And from that, Nieves throws at her ice daggers, which she narrowly evaded. "Okay, that didn't work…" She readies her rod, and readied herself for a battle against who she sees as Snow White - minus kindness.

----------------------

Monica arrives at the next room with a reluctant halt. _No… What am I doing? If I leave Mena there, she'll…_ Monica tried to go back, but something was preventing her from doing so. _But if I go back there, I'll just lose… No, I can't cry now… I have to stop her!… But how?…_

"Monica…"

'… _What?'_ she said to the voice that suddenly came from nowhere.

"Monica."

She gasps with shock and disbelief, as a tear fell fromeach of her eyes. '_M-Max… is that you? I must be delirious… but even if I am, I'm still happy to hear your voice again…'_

"Monica… I'm sorry I left you…"

'_D-Damn right you're sorry!'_ Monica said chokingly from her tears. _'Max, I need your help… I can't cast my spells without my voice, and if I don't, Mena will…'_

"Monica… I was the one who gave you your voice to cast that spell to save your friends before. I can do it again, but only when you need it the most…"

Monica wipes the tears off her eyes. _'T-Thank you…It seems like your always there for me…'_ But although she tried to stop it, tears fell from her eyes desperately. _'B…But Max, please come back… I need you…'_

"I'm… sorry, Monica… but don't worry…" And at that moment, although she couldn't see him, Monica felt a light kiss on her cheek, stopping her tears.

"… I'll always be there with you."

----------------------

Mena, her back against the wall, was up against a really insulted snow woman, whose eyes were piercing enough to kill. "Um, maybe we can sort this out…"

Nieves doesn't speak, and instead shoots more ice missiles at Mena, who used her rod to destroy the projectiles. Nieves shot more, as Mena tried to take those ones down too. She flips, twirling her rod as 6 of them go down and break apart. As she lands, thrusts her rod forward and sideways, taking 5. But she misses 4 others that hit her on the side, pushing her down and out. She was barely conscious as Nieves got near her side, for the final shot.

Mena lies down weakly. "Well, I guess this is it… Sorry, Monica…"

A piercing sound was heard, and a young woman's cry was heard…

----------------------

'_Mena!'_ she thought and "said" desperately to her friend.

"… I'm alright. Thanks for the save, Monica." Mena looks up to see that Nieves' staff never reached her, and was halted in place… with a bullet of fire.

The shot came right through Nieves' arm, as she writhed in agony.

"YOU! YOU DARE SPOUT FIRE AT NIEVES OF THE SNOW? NO ONE DARES TO KEEP A FLAME NEAR NIEVES OF THE SNOW!" Nieves released her attention from the half-unconscious Mena, and turned her head to Monica. She charged with full speed to her whilst dragging a wave of snow and ice at her foe.

Monica only looked at her charging foe, her concentration undisturbed; her determination, unmatched; her spirit, undefeated.

She calmly closed her eyes as she raised her gun…

"!Maximilian! – _Infierno del Fuego_!" Her eyes open wide, the fire burning in her eyes, as she unleashed a widespread hell of huge blazing bullets at her frosty foe. Nieves reacts too late, and was hit directly with every bullet Monica unleashed.

"N…No…. It cannot be…" said Nieves weakly, her form dissipates, and finally vanishes.

Monica and Mena go to where her corpse was supposedly be, but all they see is black dust that eventually disappeared.

"She wasn't human…" Mena quietly whispered to herself and Monica.

'_As I thought,'_ Monica replied. '_And I bet neither are any of the other members of the Dark of Ancients…'_

Satisfied with her victory, she was about to continue on to the next room when she saw how poorly Mena was looking.

"I'm fine… I just got a frost bite, that's all… and a cold." Mena covered her face as she suddenly sneezed loudly enough to echo throughout the closed hollow room. "…I'll just wait for you in the train like the others, okay?"

As she turned to leave, Monica stopped her.

_'...Thank you.'_

Mena smiled. "You're welcome," she replied, as she hurried off to the others waiting in the train outside of the Moon Flower Palace.

This left Monica alone again to pursue the clues she needed to solve the mystery behind the Dark of Ancients…

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Monica explores the insides of the Moon Flower Palace, and discovers a secret room filled with an even deeper secret. Monica tries to uncover the truth behind the Dark of Ancients and their mission, and finds out more than she bargains for.

**Author:** _I may have to hiatus this fic for a little while, while I created my New Year story (which I won't upload until it's actually near the new year)._

_Oh, and_ **REVIEW** _please!_


	8. Revelations Part1

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2_ Fanfic

**Chapter 7: Revelations Part1----**

By The Several

**The Several:** _Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated any these weeks. It's Christmas so I have to do… you know… Christmas-y things. (This won't be true if you aren't reading this at Christmas time)_

_I'm really happy that more and more people are updating and creating DC2 fanfics. Keepin' DC2 alive! Whoopee!_

_And now, on with the story…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica continues on deeper into the unknown charters of the Moon Flower Palace. As she walked through its magnificently carved and decorated hallways, she admires the amazing paintings and scriptures on the walls made by the Ancient Ones themselves…

…until she abruptly stops.

Monica stops when she realizes the pictures to the wall on her right. At first glance it was nothing, but from all the explanations she had during this adventure, it made a striking revelation to everything that had led up to that point.

'…_The Final Ender…'_ Monica mutters without a voice under her breath.

Indeed, a picture showing three different locations, and three different destructive devices. It was a prediction by the Ancient Ones of how, when, and where the Enders would activate.

On the upper left, she notices the drawing of the Moon Flower Palace that floats above a drawing of the populace below. A huge drawing of a sphere rests up top of the drawing of the palace, and in its center, is the malevolent drawing of the demonic Dark Element. The Star of Oblivion…

On the upper right, she notices a crude drawing of Palm Brinks and in it, the Zelmite Mines. An oddly drawn picture of the evil Dark Genie can be seen, emitting strange and powerful energy that signified the destruction of the earth below. The Makeshift Omega…

Another drawing rests on the lower center. The figure in it was unknown to her, and so was the device that could eventually try to destroy the world. But the place where it will activate, the drawing was all too familiar to her…

'_My home… the Raybrandt Kingdom!'_ she thought with a gasp, her worst nightmares coming true.

To her surprise came another, as the wall that depicted the world's end rose up and a secret passage was revealed beneath it.

She looked curiously at the pathway, deciding whether she should go to find the answers, or ignore it because it might be a trap. But her deciding time was cut short when the wall decided to close back again.

With no time to think, she recklessly jumped inside thenew passageand the wall shuts behind her with a loud slam.

------------------

With the way back shut behind her, she had no choice and continues down the spiral set of stairs that could only be seen in dungeons or sci-fi movies. Normally, she would think it would lead to some kind of mad scientist lab or something, but this set of spiral stairs was different. The floor and the walls were pure white marble that shone like bathroom tiles, and the path was brightly lit with magical lamps (not genie lamps, modern lamp lights). It was too bright... or beautiful, to be anything like anabominable place where evil roamed.

At least, that was what she was hoping.

As she nearly reached the bottom, a great light shone at the end. As she reached it, another marvelous surprise awaited her.

Hundreds of shelves for books, globes, and geographical maps filled the room where her 'mad scientist lab' theory was supposed to be. The flooring and the wall tiles glistened with the same wonderful architecture as the rest of the Moon Flower Palace, and the roof was nicely decorated with a glass painting that visualized realistic-looking angelswith milk and honey.

'_Wow…'_ she gasped with her mouth wide open. It had been the most incredible anything she had ever seen.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice from a direction somewhere in front of her. She quickly readies her sword in case it was another Dark of Ancients and this was all some sort of evil trap to bewilder her.

"Do not be alarmed. I am not here to harm you," said the voice as whoever it was came closer. The person's face came to Monica's view, as it was a older-looking woman who wore a bright light-blue priestess dress. The person's face was such a beautiful sight that she was enchanted by it. Her voice was like a soothing angel's melody that sent her spirit soaring and strengthening.

"Hello. My name is Shulammite," said the woman. With every word she said, Monica felt like she was at peace. Like a mother's gentle touch…

She quickly snapped out of it, as she put back her sword but still ready for anything that could happen. Although she suspected the strange person, she felt like she knew that this person had no evil intent against her.

"You cannot speak, I see…" said Shulammite, a conclusion from observing Monica. "Don't worry… as long as you are in my domain, I can 'hear' your loud thoughts."

'_What does she—'_ she quickly stopped. _'Wha—What the? It's like I can hear my own thoughts loudly enough to hear them with my ears!'_

"As I said before…" replied Shulammite, "…you can speak in my realm of knowledge. In this place, the blind can see; the deaf can hear, the mute can speak; the ill can feel refreshed."

"This... is the library of the Ancient Ones, where every history since the Ancient Ones had been in the beginning and until they died has been recorded with the best detail possible."

'_A recorded history of the Ancient Ones…'_ said Monica to herself, not believing where she was right now. _'With this stuff, we could finally learn about the Ancient Ones what we never learned before!'_

"You are correct," said Shulammite. "But the books cannot be taken away from this room, as they would fall and crumble to dust without the protection of this magical place."

Shulammite continued. "You… wish to know about the Ancient Ones, their Enders, and your new enemy, the Dark of Ancients, correct?"

Monica was surprised and back off a few steps. "Do not be alarmed," assured the strange woman. "I... 'heard' it from you when you thought of it loudly."

Her eyes suddenly beamed, piercing Monica's own.

"You wish to know about them? Then listen… and watch carefully…"

Monica's view suddenly got so blindingly bright that she had no choice but to close them tight. When she opened them, a new view came to her. She was suddenly floating above the cloudy sky!

'_What the hell is going on here?'_

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Monica is taken into a virtual-world where she views different events of the past… and the future. Will she finally learn all the secrets of this mysterious adventure? And is Shulammite really a friend or a foe? What keys to the mystery of the Ancient Ones and the Dark of Ancients will she unravel?

------------------------

**The Several:** _Not much is happening in this chapter, is there? I'll try to update much faster soon, unless I do something… Christmas-y again._

_Well, to those who are reading this, _PLEASE REVIEW _and_ MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ (unless it's not Christmas anymore when you read this)_


	9. Revelations Part2

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 8: Revelations Part2----**

By The Several

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several (response to review):** _"Politically incorrect," _Oracle Master_? Wow. That IS bull. And it's not only bull, it's a lot of bull. Well, I defy them by saying "Merry Christmas! Eat this!" Ha! That should show them! Doesn't matter now, though, since it's already WAY past Christmas._

_And no, I haven't played DC1 yet. Love to, but can't._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica looks over to where she was floating. The dirty clouds that hover around her seem to be real enough, but how she was doing this, she could not explain.

'_It must be that woman… Shulammite's doing,'_ Monica muttered silently.

"Yes, it was me," the familiar voice said to her as its owner appeared from out of thin air to join her in wherever they were. "Do not be afraid. This is just like an illusion… except very real."

The clouds that were below them opened up, and Shulammite points to where they cleared. "This is a vision that I will use to help explain what happened. There, below us… can you see them?"

Monica looks at what seemed to be crowds of people, gatherings, and villages of some sort. They wore strange clothing, and the writings on their stores and markets were all too familiar-looking to forget.

'_The Ancient Ones!'_ she exclaimed as she looks on to Shulammite. _'Is this some sort of vision of the past?'_

Shulammite nods. "Yes… This is what exactly happened thousands of years ago. I have brought you here in ethereal form to witness what needs to be seen."

'_Which is?'_

As Monica asked that question, clouds covered their vision of the Ancient Ones' culture, and the scene was replaced with another.

"The Ancient Ones were the first people on the face of the planet… They were practitioners of magic and the arts…" Shulammite then pointed at the vision's sky, where sudden balls of light came to the grounds from the heavens. As the crowds gathered around these energy spheres, out of them came several familiar-looking creatures.

'_Bunnies!'_ Monica exclaimed.

Shulammite shook her head. "Several thousand years later after the beginning of the Ancient Ones, the moon creatures appeared in our world. These creatures were also practitioners of magic, and blessed the sun and the stars as their guides."

'_Call 'em what you want. I still want to call them bunnies,'_ Monica puffed.

The scene shifted once again. This time, a view of the Ancient Ones and the moon creatures gathering and socializing.

"These two races met, and shared their incredible knowledge with one another. The Ancient Ones with their powerful magic, and the moon creatures with their knowledge over time and space."

As the ethereal Monica quietly hovered above the crowd, she saw an incredible discovery.

'_The Atlamillia!'_ Monica exclaimed.

Indeed. It was the Atlamillia that were in the hands of the two ancient races. A representative of the Ancient Ones and a leader of the moon creatures raised the Atlamillias up high as the crowd cheered with their new creation.

"With the combined knowledge of the Ancient Ones and the moon creatures, they were able to forge mystical stones that could transport beings in time or strengthen them several-fold."

Monica looked at Shulammite as she shook her head sadly. "Alas. Their vast knowledge was a mistake…"

The scene suddenly shifted to a more violent one. Below them, lights erupted as cannon fire and smoke filled the air. Several million people below them from different kingdoms waged the ultimate war.

"Years later, when the humans found out about the existence of this magical stones and their latent abilities, they quarreled with each other for its ownership… that ultimately led to a war."

Monica watched in horror as thousands died in the battle below them. She could hardly watch… as the Ancient Ones – a whole race – was decimated, and perished from the face of the earth forever.

_'Oh, god…'_ Monica felt like she wanted to puke just to take that awful taste of disgust in her mouth. At that moment, she felt like sympathizing with what Sirus planned to do to purify the world. 

Shulammite remains silent as she changes the scene once again. This time, showing a familiar person who they once knew as the Great Empreror Griffon.

'_Sirus!'_ Monica exclaimed.

"Yes… He was the last Ancient One to have ever walked the planet… until you killed him."

_'…..'_

"Do not worry," Shulammite replies to Monica's silence. "It had to be done… for the sake of this planet."

The scene changed to show the Moon Flower Palace from 9,900 years ago (since it was 10,000 years agofrom Monica's time, which is 100 years from Max's time). Alexandra, the holder of the Yellow Atlamillia at that time, lies wounded from the war to gain possession of the Atlamillias. She eventually dies, an event that pushed Sirus over the edge and who then later decided to destroy the world and its inhabitants.

Shulammite stops the magical 'slide show' she was showing Monica. In an instant, they were back in the underground library of the Ancient Ones.

"Before their untimely demise, the Ancient Ones knew they could never trust the humans, so they secretly created three powerful summon spells that would eventually destroy the planet if the humans became unworthy of it."

"Those three summon spells," she continued, "called Enders, can only be activated by certain beings that have been marked since they were born."

"The Dark Element, created from hatred – specifically Sirus' hatred – to activate the Star of Oblivion, which you knew as one of your moons. The Star of Oblivion can only be used when one achieves the power of the stars, and collects all three Atlamillias. He whom you eventually stopped."

"The Dark Genie, born from greed, to activate the Makeshift Omega – a powerful earthquake that will only activate after the power of the stars have been shattered, and can only be stopped when a worthy being is sacrificed as a test to judge man and his deeds."

_'…So Max had to die anyway… just to become some test and be judged…'_

"And the final Ender…" she speaks to get Monica's attention at its fullest. Shulammite then opened another magical 'slideshow' to show a scene atop a tower, a tower more than familiar to Monica.

_'That's… That's the highest tower of the Raybrandt Kingdom!'_

"In reality, this tower is not merely a tower… but a hidden Ender. An ender that can only be activated by Her…"

Monica looks to Shulammite. _'You mean... 'Dark Monica'?'_

"'Dark Monica'?" she asks questioningly. But once realizing, she laughs hysterically, making Monica slightly nervous.

She then immediately stops laughing and looks at Monica with piercing eyes. "Little one… She is not merely your dark reflection."

_'W-What do you mean?'_

Shulammite sighs, and then smiles silently at Monica. "I would know… I... am a part of her too."

Monica steps back and readies her sword. _'…You... Youmean... you're a part of the Dark of Ancients?'_ Monica shouts in anger._ 'I knew it! What was the purpose of all this?'_

Shulammite raises her hand. "Steady, child. Yes, I AM one of the Dark of Ancients. But I am not here to fight you."

"No… I am here to inform you of your destiny," she continued.

'_My… destiny?'_ Monica confusingly asks. Since the start of this new adventure, too many information went to her head all at once. It was too much to bear. Nothing made sense to her anymore. She wished Max was there with her...

"The final Ender has the ability to control all forms of time without the Atlamillias help…It was created to fold all dimensions of time that will utterly destroy the mortal plane." Much to Monica's surprise, Shulammite suddenly began to fade away bit by bit.

_'W-What's happening to you? And why are you helping me?'_

Shulammite doesn't answer her questions, but instead, poses one of her own.

"When you two meet, you must soon realize…"

Shulammite then finally disappears completely, but leaves one last message:

"…What is truly important to you?"

At that moment, Monica keeps silent as she tries to take in all she now knew.

_The Dark of Ancients… the final Ender… the 'Dark Monica'…_

_My dark reflection?… What is truly important to me?_

As she leaves the Moon Flower Palace, Shulammite's final words echoes inside her mind.

**To be continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Three Dark of Ancients left, and their mastermind, the 'Dark Monica,' who's mark signifies her destiny to activate the final Ender. Who are the final three Enders, and what will destroying the world do for the Dark of Ancient's cause?

**The Several:** _Sorry it took so long to update! Please review anyway!_


	10. The Kingdom of Ruin

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 9: The Kingdom of Ruin----**

By The Several

--------------------

**The Several:** _Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in the last week. Other than this fanfic, I'm also doing another one that's not DC2. It's based on a Rockman Zero Battle Network crossover, so if you're interested, look in my profile and read it. I'd be happy to hear your response!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milane and the others wait patiently for Monica to come out. It's been hours since Mena came out of the Moon Flower Palace with a cold fever, and still Monica has yet to show herself.

"I wonder if she found out anything," Milane said, facing to Donny.

"Either that, or she's fightin' one o' them Dark o' Ancients, again," Donny replied with a nod. "These guys ain't no pushovers and are unpredictable, so they might show anytime!"

"Yeah… She most likely saw another one on the way--- Hey! There she is now!" Milane exclaimed, pointing at the gate of the destroyed Moon Flower Palace. She sees in the distance, the faint figure of Monica, walking slowly towards them.

"It IS her! I'm gonna go alert everybody!" Donny says with a huff and a retreat inside the train to inform everybody of her arrival.

Milane waits until Monica was within earshot. Monica stops beside Milane, facing in opposite directions. Milane noticed her cold, vacant stare.

"From that expression, I take it you found something important… or confusing?"

"………….."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Milane sighed, forgetting that Monica wasn't able to speak.

Monica stayed silent for a moment, and then she looked up at the sky. She looked at Milane, and as Milane looked back, she could see the hidden hope in her eyes.

'_Max….' _Monica muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Monica looked to the sun again, and then smiled at her. _'The moment I'm able to really talk again… the first word I want to say… is Max.'_

Milane closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah… let's make sure that happens."

Donny came out of the train with an optimist's face, running towards Monica. "Hey, Monica! Yer back!"

Monica looked towards the train where she sees everyone waving out to her from the train's windows.

She looked back at Donny, who declares, "Well… Where now, captain?"

Monica looked over to the horizon where the sun will go down, grinning confidently. _'We end this now… to Raybrandt Kingdom.'_

----------------------------

With a loud screeching noice, Blackstone Ragna came to a sudden halt. Donny came out and inspected the terrain.

"Man…." Donny muttered, scratching his head. He went over to where Monica was looking outside the window and said, "We can't go any further. The train tracks end here. Looks like the railroad was never finished when Emperor Griffon attacked and the areas around Palm Brinks was decimated."

Monica went outside and looked at the tracks herself. It was true. The rails were never finished, and the terrain was too uneven even for the new train to make it through.

Monica looked to the train. _'I guess I'll be going on foot then.'_

"You can't go alone! It's dangerous!" Milane shouted from the window.

"That's right… Which is why I'm going with you," Donny declared, tapping his fist into his chest. "Don't bother tryin' to lose me, 'cause me goin' with you is the only way yer goin' at all! I'm not lettin' a friend go by themselves… no matter how good at fightin' they are!"

Monica was silent for a minute, and then closed her eyes, nodded and smiled_. 'Heh… just like Max. Always out there for a friend, eh?'_ Monica opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the sky. _You have good friends, Max… You always have… And they're exactly like you… Always there…_

Monica then looked to Donny and nodded. _'Okay, let's go on then!'_

Together they walked towards the direction of Raybrandt Kingdom.

…_I think I finally have a way to bring you back, Max… You'll be with me soon…_

--------------------

Monica and Donny continued to walk in the uneven bounds outside the Raybrandt Kingdom limits. The whole area was one big uneven red earth, pure red mineral. Rocks and crystal formations were the only ones not red on that yet-barren wasteland.

Monica sighted the familiar, yet unfamiliar terrain. _'Looks like this place hasn't developed yet in this time… I wonder how the Raybrandt Kingdom looks…'_

"Not to worry," Donny replied as he red her lips. "I'm sure the place is juuust fine!" Donny said in a positive voice. "But…"

'_What is it?'_

"…There's somethin' you're not telling us."

'…_What do you mean?'_

Donny looks away and then suddenly faces her with such a suspicious face that Monica was bewildered.

"Ya know… When I first met you, I didn't trust ya… pulling Max into just about everythin'… Time travel, eh? Bah…"

"I can't believe Max believed you… He was always like that. He'd trust anyone."

Monica looked to the ground sadly. _'So… you still don't trust me?'_

Donny looked to her and she looked back. Donny sighed and says, "I do, but the way you keep actin', how do you suppose anyone could keep trustin' ya?"

_'I'm sorry… If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you what I have in mind…'_

'_But keep in mind,'_ she warns him. _'…We mustn't let the others know what I'm about to tell you.'_

Donny thumps his fist into his chest with a sign of agreement. "I hear ya. So… what is it? An idea?"

Monica then walked again to Donny's surprise. She looked back with an uncomfortable smile. _'Let's keep walking while I talk. We've already wasted too much time.'_

As they walk towards the Raybrandt Kingdom again, Monica tells Donny her surprising find…

"You've figured out a way to bring back Max?" Donny screams in both surprise and delight.

_'It's just a guess, but if I'm right and it works, I can bring Max back…'_

"How'rya gonna do that?"

Monica was just about to reply when they unknowingly reach the outside walls of the Raybrandt Kingdom. Much to Monica's surprise, the walls were in deep ruin.

_'The walls… they're destroyed!… Did the Dark of Ancients attack this place?'_

Donny was about to examine the walls when Monica suddenly leaped from behind and entered the foreboding place.

"Monica! Wait up!" Donny said as he tried to catch up.

Monica ran inside the kingdom walls, examining everything in her sights. To her horror, everything left and right was broken and destroyed. She ran deeper into the heart of the town within the walls, where a huge magic device was supposed to stand. Not surprisingly, when Monica got there, there was nothing but a big bottomless hole in the ground.

Monica fell on her knees with despair. _'The Raybrandt Kingdom… It's… ruined…'_

"Monica, relax," Donny said from behind her with a more optimistic expression. "I know what yer thinkin', but that's not it. This place wasn't attacked."

Monica stood up and looked to him in confusion.

"I examined the place. Judging from the age of how long and since this place has been in ruins, I'm pretty sure this place was like this for at least hundreds of years."

_'W-What?'_

"You heard me," Donny continued. "If my guess is correct, your kingdom from 100 years in the future was built there probably recently in the next few years! That means that the Raybrandt Kingdom never existed yet, it was only newly created!"

'_So this place…'_ she mutters as she looks around the great ruins she once knew her home_. '…the Raybrandt Kingdom was created on the site of these ruins of old.'_

"That's correct," a voice from above them calls out. Monica and Donny looks up and there she was. "Dark Monica", watching ominously above them as she perched on top of a ruined building. "How amusing that Shulammite, one of the Dark of Ancients would lead you here against my will. I knew I shouldn't have released her…"

"Released her?" Donny asked in confusion.

"Never mind," replies the Monica look-alike. "I'm getting tired of these games… you will either fall now or later, so let's hurry things up shall we!"

The dark-haired woman raises her hand and shouts, "…Dark Paznos, arise!"

Suddenly, the ground began to quake seismically. The ruins around the area began to crumble and rocks fell from the wall peaks. Then to Monica and Donny's utmost horror, a shadow version of the great Gigantor Paznos arose from the bottomless pit of the town center.

"I hope you both enjoy playing with my latest acquisition. He may not be as big as the original Paznos you summoned from the future months ago, but I think the odds are enough to tip it against your favor!" She then laughs maniacally and disappears in a cloud of dark mist.

"Another shadow servant? This is getting tiresome!" Donny complains to Monica.

Monica takes out her sword Daedalus and her gun. Donny could see that she hadn't given up yet. He sighs frustratingly and takes out his own special gun, to Monica's surprise. "Heh. You think the gun I gave Max is my ONLY gun?"

Monica grins and faces the dark giant with grim determination.

'_I've gone too far now just to die…'_ She then wields her sword and gun and aims it at the giant opposition. _'I'm not going to lose!'_

**To be continued…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Monica and Donny square off with their biggest challenge yet… a shadow version of the giant Gigantor Paznos! While they waste time fighting the giant dark-copy, the Dark Monica uses this delay to get ready activating the final Ender once and for all…

**The Several:** _Whoah! That would be a fun boss fight, huh? Fighting against the giant Gigantor Paznos (the famous robot-mode of the battleship Paznos)! If they ever made a DC2 sequel, I wish they'd have one of those._


	11. Dark Paznos

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 10: Dark Paznos----**

By The Several

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several:** _You guys asked for more development for Dark Monica, right? Well, I don't know what that means, but I DID add a little private conversation from Dark Monica on this one, so that counts for character development, right? What is she talking about? Well, you'll find out!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica and Donny watch in horror as the dark version of the gigantic Paznos rains doom over them with a single hand. Max and Donny barely evaded the giant fist that slams into the ground with an earth-shattering quake.

Thinking quickly, Donny says, "Monica! You go left, I go right!"

Monica nods and the two run to opposite sides. They whip out their pistols and start shooting at the rather-obvious weakpoint at the glowing orb on Gigantor Paznos' head.

Unfortunately, they still had their hands full on evading, because Dark Paznos released several dark Aird drones – little mosquito-like shooters – thatbeam out dark-lasers at them.

"I'm pretty sure the REAL Paznos didn't have that!" Donny complained while dodging the zapping mosquitoes left and right.

Just then, Dark Paznos reveals another weapon. Flaps open all over his body, revealing severallaser cannons – the same cannons the real Paznos used to destroy the thousands of Rock Golems that tried to attack it.

"Oh, heck! This is bad!" Donny screamed, starting to panic. If thousands of Rock Golems couldn't do it, what could?

Monica on the other hand, had too many Aird drones and cannons shooting at her to try and figure out anything except take them down. She noticed that the Airds, after shooting, had a cooldown time where they don't attack, but move, and then shoot. This was her chance, and timing was her key.

She stops from running away and faces the flying drones face first. She takes out her gun and got ready for her move. As the Airds didn't require to move, they shot their lasers. Monica gets hit in the leg, but otherwise she evaded it. It wasn't perfect, but now was her chance. She whips out her pistol and starts rapid-firing at the Airds. One by one, the Airds fall. Unfortunately, she forgot to take into consideration the cannons. It was too late to evade, and Monica was hit with a cannon blast and thrown into the surrounding ruins by the impact.

"Monica!" Donny exclaimed.

-----------------------

High above in the highest tower of the Raybrandt Castle, the woman known as Dark Monica sits patiently at the edge of a corner of the tower, overlooking the whole kingdom.

She turns around as she notices someone enter the area she was in. A dark-haired male enters the room and stands behind her. He was wearing the same Dark of Ancients outfit as she was, and he crossed his arms patiently waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, it's you… Luboš."

Luboš moves beside her and asks, "You okay, ma'am?"

She faces away, grunting, "I'm fine."

Luboš smiled at her, saying, "I know you too long to think 'you're fine'. Want to talk about it?"

She thinks about it for a minute, and sighs. "…Fine. But let's go somewhere else."

-----------------------

Okay, roll call.

Me. Check.

Donny. Check.

A freaking giant robot that's trying to whack us to death with its cannons and crush us under its huge fists. Check.

Mini flying drones that shoot dark laser at us that keep this battle one-sided. Check.

Pain? '_Owww!' _Yep. BIG check.

Monica gets up just in time to evade the Dark Paznos' giant palm before it crushes her. She spits to the side, and thinks of another strategy to beat these guys.

_'This is getting nowhere—'_ she holds the thought, as she had no time for it while trying to evade tons of laser shots and cannon blasts while their at it. _'We're both too tired… We can't last much longer… How long can we keep this up?'_

Donny, by luck, then gets the opportunity to have a clear shot at the big glowing thingie at the head of Dark Paznos which could obviously be his weakspot. He fires a shot from his pistol and the bullet collides and explodes in contact with the glowing orb.

The Dark Paznos suddenly keels around, swinging its arms wildly left and right. It stops for a moment, then goes back to hacking at him and Monica.

"It didn't work!" Donny shouts to Monica as he evades the incoming Aird drones and their death lasers.

_No. That's not it_, she thought. _From the evidence of the "control orb" on Dark Paznos' head, that means this is not one of the Dark of Ancients, but a sort of controlled golem. If the control orb is destroyed, theDark Paznos willcollapse. But how come the control orb didn't even get scratched? Is it just hard or…_

Donny gets another lucky shot at the orb and the Dark Paznos stops for several more seconds. They both use that time to breathe and rest, before it starts up again.

"Good thing it's too big to get out of that big hole it's in, huh?" Donny comments. Monica notices it, as the Dark Paznos only had its chest up showing above the ground. The rest was underneath the empty giant well in the town center where it resided.

_Wait a minute! Either that or…_ As she thought the rest of the equation, the dark giant starts up again and commences its rampage without more delay.

_What if it isn't going up, because its hiding a SECOND control orb at the bottom half of its body? That's reasonable… since this thing is too big to be controlled by just one orb. In fact, there may be more at the bottom! _Monica decides to test out her theory as soon as she tells Donny, but that wasn't going to be easy.

_Damn! I forgot I can't speak! I won't be able to tell Donny because he's too busy evading attacks to pay attention to my mouth and read my lips._

She then jumps far away enough to evade the Airds for a few seconds. In those few precious moments, she closes her eyes and prays._ 'Max, please help me again...'_

She opens her eyes, and jumps towards the giant hole where the Dark Paznos laid. She turns to Donny and says, "Donny! There may be control orbs down there at the other half of this giant, hidden underneath the ground. I'll go down there, while you keep shooting at the one on the head!"

Donny was too busy to be amazed that Monica was able to speak again, but he did as she dictated. Monica dropped down to the hole and searched for the other orbs, while he keeps the lumbering giant busy.

The dark giant swing its arms sideways, sweeping Donny to the side and sends him smashing to the ruins at the side.

He tries to get back up as hard as he could, and smirks. "Oooh… It's on now!"

Meanwhile, Monica searches for the control orbs that was on the bottom half of the Dark Paznos. It wasn't easy jumping from chest plates and legs so far apart, but she was able to, and sees one of the control orbs in the side of the torso.

Monica jumps towards the glowing orb while charging her sword with lightning magic. "!Daedalus! – _RAIJINRYU-JIN_!" she exclaims as she smashes her sword down on the orb, sending thousands of electric pulses that destroys the orb in a magnificent spectacle.

Monica notices the Dark Paznos keeling over again from the destruction of one of its control orbs. It's hips move, and the torso swings wildly from side to side. Monica couldn't get a chance to evade, and the torso crushes her to the giant well's inner walls.

-----------------------

The raven-haired woman tries to sit down on the side of a ruins, and accidentally trips herself. She was about to fall when the spikey-haired Luboš catches her.

"Whoa, be careful!... You okay, ma'am?" he asks.

She blushes a little to the side too faint to notice, and tries to get up herself. "I'm fine, thank you." She then continues to sit down on the ruin's walls.

Luboš sits down beside her. "Ma'am… may I ask why you so relentlessly attack that pink-haired girl?"

"I already told you that!" she shouts with an annoyed tone. Knowing who she was speaking to, she tries to calm down. "Besides… she's been bothering me since we've met… like we can read each other's minds… I hate it when people mess with my mind!… Like you do."

Luboš laughs. "Then you two are quite alike, I'd say."

The black-haired woman pouts with annoyance. "That's exactly what annoys me…"

Several minutes of silence, she finally speaks again. "I know you aren't used to this sort of thing… so why do you keep doing it?"

Luboš stands up and bows to her. "Ma'am, I'd follow you in whatever path you choose."

The dark-haired woman looks to the side with an angry grin. "I told you, you don't have to call me, ma'am!"

She then stands up to meet with his eye level. "I told you: you are the only one who can call me by my first name."

Luboš thinks for a minute, and then sighs. "Whatever, you say…"

"…Danièle."

-----------------------

The torso finally moves from its position, releasing Monica from a devastation crush. She breathes and coughs from the dust she had inhaled. Still, she presses on. As Monica searches for more of the control orbs on the bottom, Donny was getting pounded above the ground with tens of Aird drones and cannons aimed only at him. Oh yeah, and then there's the giant fists o' death.

"Dog dang it!" Donny shouts at the top of his lungs with the energy he still had left. He had been swiped so many times aside now by the giant's hands, any longer and he'll go ballistic! "Now you've made me mad!"

He jumps several feet away and opens a secret pack. He takes out several piece of something, and began linking it up. "I wasn't going to use such an experimentality…"

The final part was linked, and he heaves it into the air, aiming it at his humongous adversary. "…But you give me no choice." What Donny had linked up was actually an experimental chaingun! It was made of metal, plastic, and wood, but it got the point across.

"This 'ere's my newest baby… instructions: just add bullets!" He then began rotating the wheel at its side, sending hundreds of tiny bullets shooting from its rotary at incredible speed. "Eat this, ya gigantic lug!" he screams as the gun, although rowdy and unsteady with the aiming, eventually found its mark and blasts the control orb to pieces.

Noticing the sudden change in movement, Monica realizes that that was the last of the control orbs she heard shattering. She quickly runs out of the giant well hole before the whole thing collapsed and fell into the infinite deepness of the well.

Donny and Monica catch a breath, and laughs at what they had accomplished.

"Whoo-wheee!" Donny whistles in victory. "That was sure a rundown on my heart! Hey, Monica how 'bout you?"

_'I'm fine,'_ Monica spells out. Both her and Donny notice that she lost her voice again.

"Huh, I guess its only temporary…" Donny sighs.

Monica was about to comment when…

"Bravo," a man's voice from behind them says.

Monica turns around. 'Damn! No rest between bouts? This is gonna bomb…'

"I knew you were going to defeat the giant Paznos, dispite its size. Good thing I'm here now."

"And who the heck are you, pretty boy?"

"Me? Well…" The raven-haired man then reveals his weapon… a giant wrench!

"The name's Luboš, the last of the Dark of Ancients you'll ever see."

**To be continued…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Luboš, another member of the Dark of Ancients shows up… and with Max's trademark weapon, too! He and Monica square off in a one-on-one duel, as more is revealed to our characters than they realize they think they know…

**The Several:** _I've just been wondering… How does one come up with a nickname? I mean, why call yourself what you are? Now that I think about it, why did I call myself The Several? If you're reading this, maybe you can tell me why you chose your user name. It's for nothing really; just curiosity._


	12. A Battle with Fate

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 11: A Battle with Fate----**

By The Several

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several: **S_orry for not updating for so long! I had sooo many problems this week: home problems, family problems, girl problems, work problems, ninja problems… and believe me they're pretty hard to tackle all at once (especially the ninjas). Well, I'll try to update ASAP anyway!_

_Anyway, for this chapter, I decided to give some revelations. First, I'll tell you what the OCs' names mean. Some of them have no relevance. Some… maybe._

Ignatz the Rider (a form of Ignatius, meaning _fire_); Nieves of the Snow (Spanish name meaning _snow_); Shulammite the Dreamer (derived from the word _peace_); Danièle: leader of the Dark of Ancients (also known as "Dark Monica"; French form of Daniel, meaning _God is my judge_); Luboš no nickname; short form of Lubomir, meaning _love_ (so I bet you can guess his role in the story!)

_Oh, and by the way, did you notice that the group Dark of Ancients spell DOA in abbreviation? Heh heh, just a thought…_

_Well, I guess that's enough spoilies for now. You'll just have to wait and read for the rest!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Luboš, and I'm the last Dark of Ancient that you'll ever see."

'_Luboš?'_ Monica asked herself. _'And that weapon…'_

"You can't speak, huh…" Luboš concluded from reading her lip's movements. "What a shame…"

"What do ya want with us? Another fight?" Donny asked as he aimed his gun at the dark-haired pretty boy.

Luboš stared at Donny with a menacing stare. Donny swore he could see the stranger's eyes glow as it glared at him with an astounding intent. "Go ahead," Luboš declared. "Shoot me."

Donny decided to stop the guy from moving by shooting at his leg. He fires one, but becomes utterly surprised along with Monica, as the bullet bounced off a few feet from his leg as if by an invisible force.

Luboš smiles at them mockingly. "I told you. That won't work."

Donny was about to try shooting at him again when Monica stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Monica?"

'_Donny, I know you're really tired… Let me handle him.'_

"By yourself? No way!" Donny shouted, surprised at her suggestion. "Sure I'm tired… but so are you! You don't stand a chance against him in that condition!"

'_Donny, please… I want this to be a one-on-one duel…'_ Monica looked at him with pleading eyes, until finally Donny gave in.

"Alright, if ya say so…" Donny sighed as he was about to leave. He turns back to Monica and shouts, "Ya better not lose!"

Monica looks back at him and waves. _'Don't worry. I don't plan to.'_

"You're pretty confident aren't you?" Luboš said, half annoyed. "Planning to take me on one-on-one… Are you underestimating my skills?"

Monica readied her sword and smirked. _'Actually, I am.'_

"You'll regret that. I'm not allowing anyone to pass through here, and I shall fulfill that duty!" Luboš declared as he charged at Monica with a dash.

_He's fast!_ Monica told herself. But knowing Max…

Monica halted her attack with a block from her sword. Luboš' wrench stood parried in mid-air, with Monica's Daedalus hanging by it. They both back up and regain posture as they ready for their next attack.

"You ARE good. I shouldn't be surprised, as you handled the other Dark of Ancients welll…" Luboš then aimed his dark wrench with a pose, and his eyes suddenly glared menacingly at Monica. "…But I'm not like the others!" He dashed insanely fast at Monica, trailing skidmarks and creating whirlwinds behind him.

Monica tries to jump in the air to evade him, but as Luboš reaches directly underneath her, he boosts up in the air, and a momentous clash occurs between them. Strictly, he was better than Max. All his moves, strategies, abilities… they were new to her. But something about him reminded her of Max. _What IS it?_

"You really should be paying attention to the fight," Luboš snaps to her. Brought too much into thinking, Monica didn't notice Luboš' wrench sideswipe and smacks her dead-on on her right arm. She falls to the ground, her right arm numb in pain.

As she continues to cringe on the ground, she looks up at the spikey-haired man who brought that devastating blow. His black costume sways in the wind as he overlooks Monica, whose right arm was now useless.

"I don't want to kill you," Luboš explained. "So please… leave and never return."

_…That's it!_

Luboš was surprised as she stood up strongly, laughing almost maniacally. Monica then looked at him straight in the eye, and charged directly at him as fast as she could. Without her right arm, she uses her left to carry the sword as best as she can.

"You still haven't had enough?" Luboš asked her as he backs up to prepare to counter her attack. As he does, Monica stops her forward dash in the middle, and unleashes her own payload of bullets with her gun.

The bullets never reached their mark as they ricochet away from him as if by an invisible forcefield. "I already told you, you're wasting your time using that weapon on me!" He decides to end this by charging at her with a super-energized wrench. He's only a few moments from making direct contact. Monica shields with her sword, but he knows it's not enough…

With a clash, Luboš swipes his wrench upward, taking the Daedalus out of Monica's hand flying meters away from their position. He smirks at his achievement as he spins around to deliver his final attack.

But he was completely surprised and overwhelmed as Monica's leg lifts up, and smacks him directly in the gut, sending him flying. As he smashes to the ground, he thinks, '_a physical attack… I didn't expect that…'_

He lands hard on the ground, but does his best to get up. As he tries, Monica uses this time to go and pick up her sword. After she does, she turns around to see that Luboš had fully get back up, and was ready to fight again.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect that. But I'm not through yet!" Luboš got ready to charge his weapon once again.

_That move again…_ Monica thinks. Clearly, she got it now. Although Luboš was ready to fight, Monica thought that this match was already over.

As his wrench achieves its maximum charge, Luboš dashes over to Monica. Monica on the other hand, stands still. Not to be daunted, he continues with his attack, but was surprised as Monica easily evades it by ducking down… and counters with a roundhouse kick. The move hits Luboš' leg, tripping him down. Monica then follows it with a combo by charging her leg with magic. As she does, Luboš realizes her plan.

_'What? She put her brassard at her leg?' _Luboš realized too late that Monica attached her magicbrassard to her leg while she picked up her sword. With this, Monica will be able to use magic with a physical attack - her plan all along.

"!_Whirlwind Blade_!" Monica shouts as she kicks upwards, sending sharp rising whirlwind magic against her foe, hitting Luboš a thousand times all over his body with jagged tornado columns.

-------------------------

Luboš falls hard to the ground. Monica goes closer over to him with her blade aimed at his head, ready fora finishing blow. Luboš turns to her. "Y…You're just like her…"

Monica was about to stab him when she was surprised by what she notices... Blood..

_'Y…You're human?' _Unlike the other Dark of Ancients, this particular member bled real blood. _'No... It can't be...'_

Luboš smirks to the side, coughing at the same time. "Ye…Yeah… Unlike the others who are dark creatures, I am pure human…"

Monica stabs to the ground near his face. _'Why then? Why fight alongside the Dark of Ancients and against me?'_

Luboš laughs as much as he could under his condition. "F… For her…" He points to the tower over the distance, the highest tower in Raybrandt Kingdom... and her final destination.

'_For her?..._ _You mean… Dark Monica?'_

Luboš smiles and turns to his side. "Call her… what… whatever you like…" He coughs again.

Monica looks to her with sad eyes. _He must be doing it for her… Now where have I heard that before?_ She kneels over beside him.

Luboš was dumbfounded. "...What? You aren't going to kill me? Just because I'm human?"

To his surprise, Monica smiles at him. '_You know, you remind me of someone…'_

Luboš coughs again, somewhat in disbelief. "…Oh yeah?"

_'Yeah…'_ Monica smiles happily. _'He's just like you… wielding a wrench… with an optimistic smile on his face at all times… you two are exactly alike…'_ She then laughs. _'Except that you have more guts in battle….'_ They both laugh, until Monica speaks again. _'...and the fact that I love him.'_

Monica smiles again to Luboš. _'Your battle style is similar to his, except that yours is amplified a little bit. But like him, you don't last very long in battle. Not to mention the fact…'_

_'…that you were holding back.'_

Luboš stays silent for a while, and then suddenly laughs. "Heheheh… How did… How did you know?"

Monica stands up, and looks down at him with a sigh. _'Like I said… you and he are exactly alike.'_

She began to leave. She walks a few feet away, and turns her head to look back. _'I'm going to stop her. Please don't try to stop me.'_

Luboš coughs again. "I won't. But know this… the Dark Solstice."

Monica turns to him with a surprise. _'The what?'_

"...The final Ender can only be activated at the time of the Dark Solstice, several hours from now," he explained. "Please… stop her from hurting herself."

She nods, and continues to walk towards the Raybrandt Kingdom and the location of the final Ender.

Even though she was quite far, Luboš tries to stand up and shout to her, "I'd… like to meet him sometime… this person you speak of that was like me…"

Monica looks back. _'Yeah… maybe sometime…'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _Only one more chapter to go! The climactic final battle between Monica and her dark twin. The Dark Solstice, the Final Ender, her final step, and Max's probable resurrection…_

**The Several:** _Sorry if I haven't updated_ **DC2: A PREVIOUS PAST** _in so long! My plan is actually to finish this fic first, and then continue APP afterwards. Oh yeah, I've been able to play DC2 again, and I just thought of my next fanfic! Wow, I never ran out of ideas…_


	13. Dark Solstice: A Duel with Darkness

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 12: Dark Solstice - A Duel with Darkness**

By The Several

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several:** _What? Can this be? An actual update?_ _The last chapter of ODA!. I bet your all excited, huh? Well so am I, because I've been itching to finish this story, and I'll finally be able to! It's a little long, but please continue anyway. Let's go!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica nears the outside walls of the inner Raybrandt Kingdom.

'_A lot has happened since…'_ Monica says to her, recalling to her thoughts, her memories…

All her new foes… _Gravitas,_ _Ignatz_, _Nieves_, _Shulammite_, _Luboš_, their leader…

All her friends… _Milane_, _Mena_, _Donny_…

_Cedric_… And _Max_…

Everyone got hurt or killed because of this little adventure. She hopes to put an end to it, before any more lives are lost… including her enemy's.

Before she reaches the gate of the inner kingdom, she goes another way and visits the ruins. She looks at a broken mirror at one of the ruined buildings, and sees herself. She was dirty and filled with bruises. Because of the shattered mirror, she sees herself broken and distorted.

'_Heh… Just like the real me…'_ she tries to joke, but inside, it felt different.

She views the new costume she wore at the start of this adventure. She realizes… that it wasn't what she really needed.

Monica goes over to an empty ruined bath, still filled with water. She takes off her clothes and enters in, washing away the filth she was covered in from all the battles.

She looks at her reflection at the water. She sees herself, cleaner than she was before. She smiles, and she knew that if she ever wanted to really smile again, Max would have to be there.

_But what if I couldn't bring him back?_ She asks herself in silence. She clenches her fist and promises herself, _'If I can't bring Max back, then I promise I'll cheer up and live life as I should be. Whatever the outcome is, I still have a life to live.'_

She gets out of the bath, and back to her original costume. _'Now this is the real me,'_ she thought. _'Cocky, rude, battle-ready… but still in love with you.'_ She smiles, and gets ready to move again. There was no turning back. It's time.

High above in the tallest tower, the leader of the Dark of Ancients herself realizes her presence. She stood up, and readies herself.

"You hurt Luboš… now you pay with your life," she mutters angrily. She raises her hand to her side, where a great black pool suddenly opens up from the ether and forms a swirling void. The void, malleable-looking and ever-changing, swirled into a great dark rapier.

"Come, Daesleuss!" she commands, and the dark sword obeyed, equipping into her hand.

Monica continues to walk forward, determined to end all of this. She sees "Dark Monica" coming from the other way, her person appearing from the foul shadows.

They stop, facing each other a few meters away. They stared each other down, until one of them speaks:

_'Why do you hunt me?'_

"Simple," the dark copy replies oddly casually. "You are getting in my way. The Dark Solstice will commence in a few hours, and the final Ender will activate. And yet…" Her fists tightened, and anger rose from her. "…Something is stopping me from doing what I was born to do. A certain mind link to you… I don't know why, but because of this predicament, I have to kill you to end it!"

Monica shouted back, "Why do you want to destroy the world? Yes, the world is a hard place to live in, but not everyone in the world has done you wrong! They don't deserve this!"

"You're wrong," her dark counter replied, surprising Monica. "The world has done be a huge wrong… by making me exist."

"And you have done a really stupid thing too… by coming here alone!" she declares out loud. As she does, she raises her hand, and a huge portal arises in front of her. Black lightning shoots from her hand to the black void she summoned, raising dark shapes from it.

"I see now…" Monica perceived. "The members of the Dark of Ancients… They're a part of you!"

"That's correct," her dark copy responded. "With the exception of Luboš, every member of the Dark of Ancients is a part of my will… Gravitas my rage, Ignatz my fierceness, Nieves my cold manner, Shulammite my calm spirit… I released them all to relieve myself of my loneliness and to create them as my servants… Only Shulammite did more harm that good by helping you. I never should have released her…"

Laughing maniacally, she continues her dark summoning. "But it doesn't matter. Be prepared to meet almost all of them again… for all of them will be your foes!" The swirling forms she summoned changed shape… and into the members of the Dark of Ancients!"

_Damn… Three foes, plus the leader herself… I can't handle them all!_

"You can't indeed!" "Dark Monica" replies to her thought.

_'You just—'_

"—Read your mind? Didn't I just tell you? Because we both exist in this world, for some strange reason, our thoughts are linked together! But now… I shall stop that!" She raises her hand and commands the Dark of Ancients to attack her.

'_Crap, I can't handle them all…'_ she thinks as the three familiar foes dash to her.

Suddenly, a shadow shows up from the side and knocks Nieves aside.

"Who dares attack me like a coward?" Nieves growled angrily, surprised as much as anyone else.

"That would be me," a girl armed with a long pole replies.

'_Mena!' _Monica exclaimed.

"That's right. Didn't think we'd leave you alone, did you?"

_'We?'_

Suddenly, Gravihas gets knocked aside too. Donny shows up, aiming his gun at the gravity-controlling beast.

'_Donny too?'_ Monica said, surprised.

"I see ya got back ta yez old costume, huh? Good for ya. The new one didn't suit ya as much."

"Don't worry, Monica," Mena told her with a smile and a thumbs up. "We'll handle the other Dark of Ancients. You get the boss."

Monica nods, and dashes off to square with her dark counter. But she forgets one other Dark of Ancient: Ignatz.

**SLAM!** Ignatz suddenly smashes to the side with a loud crash. Monica looks to his attacker and sees…

_'C… Cedric!'_

"That's right," Cedric said, stretching his old shoulders and waving his battle wrench playfully. "Sorry I'm late. Had to walk all the way from Sidain to here with my tired ol' legs!"

"You meddlesome wretches!" "Dark Monica" exclaimed angrily. She then began to make hand signs and another portal showed up from the ground. "I'm sure you haven't met my final creation… I never unleashed her because she was too dangerous. But now…" She then summoned another form, and a dark-costumed woman armed with 8 swords showed up. "…Go, Kaimana… destroy her!" In that instant, the newly-seen Dark of Ancient dashed over to Monica.

But another figure comes out of the shadows and knocks Kaimana aside, only half-surprising Monica. She had expected her to be the last to show up - and with her, all of the friends who fought with her since the beginning has shown. Not only her, the townsfolk came with her on the train, knowing of the dangers. They didn't do anything, but she realizes now… that all of them are friends to her.

"Didn't forget about me, did you?" Milane says, smacking Kaimana with her sword.

_'Milane!'_

"Don't worry 'bout me, girl! Even with a bum leg, I can take care of this crazy one! Go get their leader!"

Monica nods, and moves on to face "Dark Monica" one-on-one.

"Dark Monica" moves back while Monica follows, allowing more room for them to fight in.

"You are lucky your friends are here for you… Monica, was it?" she voices in a low, un-amused tone. "But even they won't be able to save you from me!"

With her final declaration, both combatants dash valiantly at each other. To both, nothing mattered but victory. But what was each other's goal?

'_Why do you hate me so much?'_ Monica asks her dark counterpart as they both hold their clash in mid-air, neither giving up. The shockwave that their clashes produced was enough to weaken each other's person, but for either one to let their guard down would result in the other winning, so neither side gave up. It was a prevail-or-die standoff.

"I don't hate only you… I hate everything!" her dark counterpart replies, swinging her sword with more strength. She spins around, barely missing Monica's face. They began a series of clashes, neither one giving in or showing weakness or signs of tiredness.

"Dark Monica" jumps in the air. She raises her hand, and a swirling void filled it with gravitational energy. She aims her hand at one of the ruined buildings and in that instant, with her powers, the building lifted up to the sky. With one mighty swing down with her arm, the ruined builing falls to the ground fast to where Monica was positioned.

Monica readies her Daedalus and fills it with holy energy. She closes her eyes for a moment as the ruined building only has seconds left before contacting with her. She then suddenly opens her eyes and dashes upwards to the falling ruin, and within contact she slashes it to pieces with her sword, sending it the ground with loud crashes and a wave of dust. She continues her upward dash until her sword clashes again with her opponent's. _'Who created you?'_ Monica asks as they continue their grand battle in the ever-darkening skies.

As they continued, the sky above them kept getting blacker and blacker. The Dark Solstice was coming.

"…Created me?"

'_Why did someone create a dark copy of me?'_ As she asks that question, her combatant backs away. They both land to the ground with a halt, the dust around them only half clearing. Monica stares at her, while she thinks of what Monica had said.

"Dark Monica" keeps silent for a few moments. Then as the dust clears, to Monica's surprise, she laughs loudly, aiming to the sky.

"You thought I was like them? Like my creations? Merely dark creatures?"

_'What? No!... Then that means---'_

"Yes, fooling girl…" heropponent mockingly speaks. "I am human."

'…_You're... human?'_

"That's right… My name is Daniele."

'_Then why?'_ Monica asks her desperately, kind of surprising her. _'How can you do all this?'_

"Why, you ask?" Daniele said in an annoyed voice. "Because… I don't want to exist. The world made me so, but I didn't want it. I want to stop existing!"

_'…Then die.'_

"…What?"

'_You heard me,'_ Monica said, her argument winning over Daniele's. She was in control of the conversation now. _'Why don't you just die and let it be over with? You know what I think… It's because you don't really want to die.'_

"SHUT UP!" Daniele shouts enraged. Black fire shoots out from beneath her, booster her towards Monica. Monica guards with her sword but the shock of her force sends her flying anyway. "You don't understand… I'm only kept myself alive because…"

"…Luboš told me to."

-------------------------

"_You're going to kill yourself?"_

"…_This world hasn't done anything for me… except give me you…"_

_"Look, please reconsider! I can't stop you, but…"_

"_Then don't! Let me die in peace."_

"_You can't die in peace because I won't be able to live in peace! If you're going to die… then I'm going to join you!"_

"_W… You can't!"_

"_Then please… Stay here…with me..."_

-------------------------

Daniele looks to the ground, her hair going over her face. Monica looks silently at her until:

'_I hate you.'_

"What?" Daniele replies, surprised.

_'You wanted to kill yourself because the world didn't do anything for you? Well let me give you a little life lesson: everyone has to work for what they get.'_

Monica releasesher sword to the groundandpoints her handto herself. _'Look at me. I became strong because I worked hard for it. Training day after day… to protect the ones I love. But even though… they died.'_

"Then why do you continue?"

Monica closes her eyes, and opens them with a glare. _'Well… I guess you're going to have to beat the answer out of me… as I beat the sense into you!'_

Daniele clenches her fist and summons the black fire beneath her again. She dashes over to Monica with great speed, while Monica takes the sword off the ground and prepares to counter.

Their swords come into a smashing contact, sending pulses of energy waves with each clash. Their battle could not be defined by the word "intense" anymore. No, it was on a different level. Daeadalus versus Daesleuss. Light versus Dark. Monica versus Daeniele. Life versus death.

In midair, Daeniele managed to get the upper hand with a full swing, sending Monica plunging down. Daniele dashed down for a finishing stab, but Monica had other plans.

As she falls down, she takes pieces of paper out of her pocket and smiles gently. _'Claire, you may not know to fight, but you make the best ideas.' _Instantly, she throws all of the paper pieces at her charging foe, the pieces suddenly moving by themselves and surrounding her.

"W…What IS this?"

Suddenly, Monica stops from her free-fall, and dashes back up into the paper-encircled Daniele. _'Max… give me one last chance to use my voice again…' _With the talismans stopping her opponent, Monica was set for her final move. With a powerful dash, she slashes through Daniele's sword, breaking it to pieces before her very eyes. Monica then positions herself above her, and then her sword's runes began to glow its greatest.

The paper talismans suddenly began attracting towards her sword, sticking to it and covering its blade. As the final talisman wraps itself against the Daedalus, Monica dashes to her foe downwards into the ground with an energy-blasting powered up sword!

"Final Arts - !_Daedalus Infinity_!"

Her sword plunges to the ground with a powerful quake. As her opponent falls to the ground, the other members of the Dark of Ancients suddenly degenerate. The battle was over.

With a quick whip of her hands, she catches her falling adversary. She was able to save her.

'_Now that THAT'S over…'_ Monica said in a calmer tone, totally surprising Daniele. _'To answer your question…'_

'…_I live... because I still have other friends to protect.'_

With these words, Daniele closes her eyes – but Monica could clearly see the smile on her face. She was satisfied.

With all her strength, Daniele lifts her hand and points at the highest point of Raybrandt Kingdom. "In there, you will find the Final Ender… Please…" With these words, she fell unconscious.

As Monica sets her down, she suddenly feels a powerful quake. _'Damn! The Dark Solstice! I'll never get there in time!'_

Donny comes from behind her. "Monica! The Solstice! It's comin'!"

_'I know… but how can we get there on time?'_

"Jeez, is it up to me again?" Cedric said from behind them. "Why do you think I'll make a new train if it can do the same things the old train does? Donny, the talker, please."

Donny tosses him the walkie-talkie he uses to keep in contact with the train. Cedric opens it up, and says, "Yeah, this is Cedric… Yeah, I'm alive... but we'll celebrate that later! Claire, go up front to the terminal and activate that little button that says, "Don't touch." After that, somebody drive it over here."

Within a minute, a great shadow surprises them over the sky. Everyone stares at it with awe.

"Yep," Cedric smiles satisfyingly. "...I taught that baby to fly."

Blackstone Ragna hovers down a little near Monica. Claire's head pops out of one of the windows and says, "All aboard! Monica… let's get going!" Monica nods and hangs by the side as Blackstone Ragna hovers up again and towards the tower where her final destination lies.

--------------------------

Monica lets go of the hovering train and drops straight in front of what heradventurehad beenleading to: the Final Ender. It was a huge glowing sphere at the middle of the tower, and it had to be stopped now… or else.

Monica touches the sphere. Suddenly, a strange voice fills her mind.

"Monica… so that is your name…"

_'Who… Who are you?… Something inside the Final Ender…'_

"That is correct… Monica, I can see everything that you hold in your mind… Your memories… the long hard battles you fought… the deep sadness you feel… and your wishes…"

"But alas," the voice continued. "There is a price for what you wish."

_'You mean… I can really bring Max back?'_ Monica said excitingly.After all her battles,the hardship she endured might finally be able topay off. _'Because if I can, I will pay you any price… even my own life…'_

Silence suddenly erupted from the voice, making Monica slightly unnerving. This was a chance to bring Max back, but the voice's silence was a bad foreshadowing.

"It is not all that easy to bring back a life, child… Did you expect that you can bring this person back just because you will give yours? Nay… there is a bigger price…"

_'I don't care! I will pay whatever I can!'_

"Patience, child… by contacting with me, you have halted the activation of the Final Ender… but if it will activate again is up to you…"

"The price you must pay… is the risk of the world's destruction."

'_W…What?'_ Monica said in sudden fear and shock.

"You can save this person you so long for, but there is a fifty percent chance that the world will suffer for your sin… Think about it child: will you take a gamble with everyone's life to save this special one you so want to be with?"

**To be continued… REAL final chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Monica can finally bring Max back. But the question is: will she risk everyone and everything to do so? The conclusion of **Our Destiny Alone**'s final chapter!

**The Several:** _Yes, I did say that this was supposedly the final chapter… but I lied. I knew it wouldn't fit, even with all I wrote. But don't worry, I promise to write the conclusion ASAP, even if it means no sleeping!_


	14. Destined Chance: A Choiceless Tomorrow

**OUR DESTINY ALONE**

A _Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Final Chapter: ----Destined Chance: A Choiceless Tomorrow----**

By The Several

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several:** _This is important, and I want you guys to understand this. I know I took a long time to update the final chapter, but that's the thing. I didn't want to disappoint you guys, so I tried so hard to come up with an ending worthy enough. I've thought long and hard for this and as far as I'm concerned, this was the ending I really wanted to give._

_BTW, thanks for all the reviews! But before I start off with this fic, I'd like a few review replies._

To Oracle Master: Sorry about the "foolish girl" thing (previous chapter). I was watching too much anime

To Zboi: Yes, it's kinda cruel against her, torturing her with such a choice and all that. But that's love, right? What Monica's choice will be, you're going to have to find out!

_You guys have followed me and Max and Monica the rest of the way. Thanks for reading! Now, it's time to end this story!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time there was a girl._

_This girl, saddened that she was, because her father was murdered before her very eyes._

_The only thing left inside her mind was anger… and revenge._

_She came back in time to when the world was still in peace, to take revenge for her father's death._

_Once upon that time, there was a boy. A nice, inventive boy who was the kindest you've ever seen._

_He met that girl, and together they had many exciting adventures._

_This boy had a strong sense of justice, but he also had a strong will… and a forgiving heart._

_Slowly, the boy and girl got closer together. Unfortunately, on the last of their adventures together, the boy died to save the girl and the world._

_Before his dying breath, the girl confessed her love for him. But he never heard it._

_The girl continued on with life without knowing how he felt._

_And then it came. A chance to bring him back._

_The girl once again traveled the world in search of that way to bring him back._

_There were many sacrifices. Pain and suffering. But it would all be worth it when he comes back to her._

_When she came to the end of that adventure, she was horrified that she had to make a terrible choice._

_She could bring him back to life… but she could very well take the world and destroy it with her own hands._

_The greatest gamble._

_Do you remember the story "Sleeping Beauty"? I read it in his time. It's a really old story, practically a legend._

_In the story, an evil witch cast a spell on the newborn princess of this kingdom that she will prick her finger on a weaving wheel and die._

_The child's fairies made it so that she would not die. Instead, she would fall asleep until the girl was given her true love's kiss._

_In the end, the witch was vanquished and the prince woke the girl up with a true love's kiss. A happy ending._

_But that wasn't my point._

_Even though the fairies made it so she wouldn't die from the prick but instead sleep, the king took no chance and destroyed every weaving wheel in the kingdom._

_The creation of cloth was the country's livelihood. With the weaving wheels destroyed and there was no way to make the cloth, the kingdom came to terrible poverty._

_The father of the newborn child gambled the fate of his kingdom so that his child would not fall upon the witch's curse._

_Can I do the same?_

_It feels as though I have been pricked with needles all over my body - to not die but instead live with the pain forever._

----------------------------

"The choice is yours," said the Ender's voice ominously. To Monica, it felt like an endless echo.

It would have been better _as_ an echo. She wanted more time to think. She wanted the responsibility to go away. It didn't. It stayed as it was.

A terrible responsibility. A choice.

Monica looked to the sky, bursting in tears that seemed to float in the air forever, covering her face in defeat. _"WHY? Why do I have to make such a choice? It's… It's not fair…"_

"You mean like it wasn't fair for your friend to die? Or for your enemy to have no purpose in existence? Or for your father's killer to leave this life forgiven for the terrible things he has done… forgiven by you?"

Monica cleared her face from tears and looked angrily at the Ender. _"I forgave him because he asked for forgiveness and because Max told me to forgive him. Max told me that everyone has a purpose in life. Max died because he cared for everyone."_

"_In all those that you said,"_ Monica said tremblingly, stopping the tears that tried to force themselves out of her eyes. _"…Max made the right choice. And I hope… that so will I."_

"_Max… I'm sorry,' _Monica said, falling to the floor on her knees, looking at her hands at the choice she could very well regret for the rest of her life._ 'I guess… we couldn't be together as you said… But that is my choice."_

The Ender was silent for a moment. "…The righteous ones always end up suffering."

-------------------

"_We've been a long way, huh?"_

"_Yeah……… Hey, Monica. Do you know why I went on this adventure with you?"_

"_I was wondering about that… You agreed without asking… and so easily too…"_

"…_It's because I love this world, that's why… I love the people in it, and I want to protect it… Isn't that what you wanted too?"_

"_Um, well…"_

"_Hahahaha! That's okay… Everyone has different reasons… different beliefs… And maybe, that's why…"_

"_That's why what?"_

"…_That's why I'm with you right now."_

-------------------

_"Even so,"_ Monica replied with a teary-eyed smile. _"…That shouldn't stop us from making the right choices."_

The Ender was silent for a moment, giving Monica a sense of dread. And when the silence was finally over, the dread came further than it should.

"…Child… I lied…" said the Ender's voice like a demented echo. "There _is_ no way to bring back the dead."

Monica was silent for a moment, and then made a weak but hysterical laugh, tears fighting to burst out of her eyes. _"Heh… Heheheh… I guess this was all for nothing, huh?"_

"Do not cry," said the Ender with a soothing voice that reminded Monica a lot about her mother. "Your beauty always shines the brightest when you smile."

"_Thanks, "_ Monica replied thankfully as she wiped the tears off her eyes. _"Max… said that to me once… It was the first most embarrassing thing he said to me… and that's when I thought…"_

"…Thought what?"

Monica looked down, all the signs of tears gone from her eyes – and then she gave a genuine smile. _"…That he has always meant it."_

With those words, the Ender glowed a great bright light. Monica stood up and covered her eyes in astonishment. _"W…What's going on?"_

The Ender repliedwitha voice that echoed in the light, giving Monica a sense of warmth."You of all people deserve that reward for the things you have done…"

"…And so does he."

"_I… I don't understand,"_ Monica replied, confused at the Ender's words. _"What do you mean?"_

"He… never died. He was only caught in-between realms of time and reality, destined forever to wander as he was ripped apart by the Second Ender."

Although the Ender had no face, Monica felt that it smiled. "But something… far stronger than time allowed him to connect with you… Something…"

"_W…What are you getting at?" _Monica interrupted, wanting to know the other half of where she was going at.

"Child… he will be with you once again…"

She knew the Ender did not lie, but the expression of her next words could never comprehend what she wanted to say, so they never came out. But the next words that came out of her mouth, where the most curious… yet simplest ones.

"_Thank you… Why are you doing this for me?"_

Monica could hear the Enders voice fade away, but before it did, the Ender gave a last sigh… and a final sentence.

"…Because the people of today shouldn't have to suffer for what the people of yesterday did. THAT... is what the Ancient Ones must learn."

The bright light that shone against Monica's eyes got weaker and weaker. It was like a bright tunnel that someone sees when one is about to die.

Except at this tunnel, a figure was coming towards her. Calling her name.

"M… Max?" For the first time, since the trouble began… she truly spoke.

"Monica… Monica, is that you?" the figure said with a voice Monica has been wanting to hear since forever.

The light cleared, and the tower where the Ender stood came back to what it was. Monica opened her eyes. Max, with his eyes closed, was right in front of him.

Max didn't move or open his eyes. Monica walked slowly towards him in shock.

As she was as close as she could, she touched his face, and whispered lightly.

"Max?"

**WHACK!** Monica's huge fist made contact with Max's face.

Max opened his eyes in pain. "OOWWW! What was _THAT_ for?"

But before Max could reply, Monica put her arms around him. Max was about to say something, but instead put his own around her. He could hear her crying, but he knew she was trying to hide it. He then let his hands caress her hair and said, "…I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Monica tried to cover her eyes. "I'm not worried. Do I look worried? No, I wasn't worried."

Max looked at her. He chuckled, knowing she tried so hard to cover her tears. "…Now that's the Monica I know. Kinda hard-headed, huh?"

"Jerk…" Monica said to him, kind of pissed-off. She then put her head against his chest and said, "But somehow I knew… you'd come back."

She then looked at him smiling, the tears gone. "Welcome home."

Max smiled back. "Yeah… I'm home again."

---------------------

"All right, set that up!" Cedric said to several townsfolk who were putting up a sign. "It starts in a few hours, and we still gots tons of work!"

Milane, even with her bum leg, was putting up decorations near the fountain. The water coming out of the fountain near City Hall was sprinkled with crystals – making it sparkle as the light hits its spouting water.

Donny was running around the area, checking out everything on his list. "Well, the food's arrivin' any minute… Everything should be right 'ere on schedule."

"Wait a darn minute," Cedric thought, stopping for a moment. "Where are the kids?"

Claire looked to him as she was setting the tables. "Monica said she was going back to Raybrandt Kingdom. Said it was important."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cedric said, his voice going out of tune. "That far? The "welcome back" celebration is starting soon, and a guest of honor is MISSING? Where the heck is Max? Oh wait, don't tell me…"

He paused for a minute, and then they all said in unison, "He's with Monica."

Cedric sighed loudly, defeated. "…Thought so."

--------------------

With a few careful steps, Monica walked near the peak of one of the Chogal Tov Mountains – the red crystal mountain east of Palm Brinks.

She looked back to the town that can be seen in the distance from that height, thinking it was impossible to get back there in time for the party on foot. "I'm sorry," she said to the air, then continued up the mountain again.

Sitting at the edge of the peak's cliff was Daniele, who was overlooking The Raybrandt Kingdom on the opposite side. She looked to her back, and smiled. "Hi. I wasn't expecting you to come though – especially on your town's "welcome back and saved the world again" celebration."

Monica chuckled lightly at the ridiculous title everyone came up with. It was blunt, but straight to the point. She then sat beside Daniele on the cliff. They were silent as they continued to admire the ruined nation... that will become a giant civilization. The Raybrandt Kingdom.

"I understand now," Daniele suddenly said. "When you came in contact with me – as you held me in your arms – I finally understand what our link is… Do you?"

Monica looked to her curiously, but with complete understanding. She looked to the sky for a moment, and then back to Daniele. "You are the start of the Raybrandt Kingdom… my great great grandmother."

Daniele, this time, laughed - the first time Monica had seen her do so. "I can't believe it… grandmother at such an early age… I hope you aren't going to call me "grandma" anytime soon." They both began to laugh, and then gradually fell silent.

Daniele put her arms around her legs; Monica couldn't see the expression in her face.

"So this is my purpose… To start a legacy… Your legacy…"

Monica looked to the sky with determination. "It's going to be hard starting up a ruined kingdom… But if it's okay with you, we could get the Firbits and Carpenterion to help."

Daniele looked to her. "You have a lot of friends, don't you?"

Monica stood up, not taking her eyes away from the sky. "But now… so do you."

She then looked to Daniele with a wide teasing grin and said, "You and Luboš are going to be one great couple."

Daniele blushed, then stood up protesting. "W… We're just friends!"

Monica laughed hysterically, as she walked away. "That's exactly how I acted about Max too. Besides, unless there's a legacy created, how am I going to exist?" Monica laughs as Daniele blushes brightly red, understanding what she meant.

"Anyway," she continued as she looked back to Daniele who was looking back at her, their hair blowing in the wind. "We have to go."

"...Go?"

"Of course! The celebration's starting!"

Daniele looked down to the ground, a little nervous. "I don't think I should go. I mean…"

"We're celebrating about you too," Monica interrupted. "Your future starts here."

Daniele looked to her with a "thank you" smile. "Okay… We'll be there. I just… have to talk to Luboš first."

Monica nodded in agreement. As she did, a great shadow passed over her. "Hey, Monica! I came to pick you up!" said Max inside the hovering Blackstone Ragna. "Check it out! Isn't it neat? This train is flying! It's flying!"

Daniele chuckled loudly at Max's actions. "He's funny."

"Acts like a kid, I tell you. All goody-goody," Monica sighed. "Just like Luboš?"

"Well, yeah…" Daniele replies as they both laugh. "Take it easy on him, okay?"

"Not in your life," Monica replies as she grabs on to the hovering Blackstone Ragna. "Anyway, see you there, okay?"

"Yeah…" Daniele waved as Monica and the train disappeared in the distance, off to Palm Brinks. She admires the scenery for a moment, and then out of the corner of her eye sees Luboš coming up the mountain. She waves at him to get his attention and shouts, "Hey, Luboš! Over here!"

"Hey, Daniele! You're alright!" he said happily as he slowly made his way up the mountain. "Did Monica just come by here?"

"She did…" Daniele said as she looked away from him. "…Luboš?"

"...Yeah?"

She turned around to him, smiling. "Have you ever seen the future?"

Inside Blackstone Ragna, Monica comes over to the main engine where Max was driving.

"Hey, Monica! How'd it go?"

Monica looked to the window at the side and said nothing for a moment. And then at last she spoke, "You know, I've met someone who acts like you."

"Really?" said Max curiously. "What do you mean?"

Max couldn't see as he was driving, but Monica looked to him with a pleasant smile. "For now, let's just hurry on to the celebration before Cedric goes ballistic because we left. I'll... tell you sometime. "

Monica then looked to the window again, admiring the clear cereaulean sky with a grin. "There's always tomorrow."

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Several**_ I'm done! I'm done! I'm finally done! Whooooh! It's been a while. Now, Max and Monica can have other adventures! They can never have enough adventures, can they?_ **Dark Cloud 2 rules, so keep it alive!** _More power to the fanfictions!_

_I'm still going to be writing_ Dark Cloud 2_ fanfics, but I'm busy right now with my stories at _FictionPress_. If you're ever there, my username's "_The Prejudice_". Anyway, see you!_


End file.
